


Ever Winter

by roman_numeral



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 34,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roman_numeral/pseuds/roman_numeral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a young age Draco could feel something pulling him towards the Dark Lord, he remembered the feeling of being near Tom Riddle. Calmness always washed over him, he was soothed from whatever turmoil there was inside him. But Harry Potter destroyed Voldemort, leaving Draco in despair and loneliness. However in their fifth year, Voldemort reemerges, ready to claim himself lord of all and ready to have Draco at his side.</p><p>*********** A lot more has been added to the first chapter as I have now decided to convert this fic into two parts instead of multiple chapters.************</p><p>*** Finally finished***</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mature rating was given for dark content and some deaths, things of that nature NOT for anything sexually explicit between a child and an adult. The relationship between Harry and Draco is barely developing. As for Tom and Draco it will not be anything sexual concerning a child. In this story, Voldemort didn’t attack the Potters till later so in the beginning he’s not some weird looking snake man.
> 
> This is not beta-ed, so all mistakes are my own, any constructive criticism is welcomed.
> 
> For those who read the original first chapter please forgive me for taking so long in posting more, I'm a shitty person who loses interest in things very quickly. 
> 
> I wrote this a looooong time ago and was never quiet satisfied with it. I’m posting this now because I highly doubt I’m ever going to get it where I want it to be. Hopefully someone enjoys it and if you do, don’t be shy leave some kudos. 
> 
> WARNING: No happy ending.

 

  
Draco Malfoy was born in a cold winter night. The room he was delivered in was spacious and beautiful. The floor was polished marble and it glittered and shone brightly. The white walls were decorated with flower paintings, and the furniture was made of the finest oak.

On the second floor, in the largest room, white soft sheets on the bed were stained with deep red blood.

Only the nurse and her two assistants were there, surrounding the Lady Malfoy who struggled to push.

Her pregnancy had been rather mild. She had heard horrible stories of morning sickness, of not being able to keep any food down, of heartburn, and stretch marks, but her pregnancy hadn’t been riddled with any of those atrocities. In fact, she hadn’t even known she was pregnant until she was in her fourth month.

“One final push, Lady Malfoy, please,” the old midwife instructed and Narcissa did as instructed.

She felt the expelling of her child but didn’t hear any scream of breath. She waited for it and nothing.

“Is he… is he alright?” She asked with ragged breath and voice.

“He is fine, just a quiet one.” And the newborn was quickly presented to the Lady of the manor.

The first thing Draco saw with his clear. gray eyes was his mother. Her angelic smile and her shiny white blond hair. Then he was quickly handed off to the midwife who cleaned him with warm water and who handed him over to another younger woman who presented her own breast to feed him.

From a very young age, Draco learned not to bother his parents. His first word was nana as it was an old woman who took care of him because his parents were always too busy to do so. Mother and Father were titles to him, not words of affection. At the tender age of 4 he knew not to go to Mother when he got a scratch or got dirty because he was playing outside. He knew that when he was not clean, he had to use the servants entry ways to get into the house because the carpets were much to precious to be dirtied.

While children were picking up their food with their hands, or their parents were still helping and teaching them how to hold a cute colorful plastic spoon, Draco already knew proper table manners. He knew the difference between the three forks placed in front of him at every lunch and dinner.

He didn’t spend much time with his parents, only when Lucius needed to make an appearance and wanted to make a good impression of having the perfect family. Then the Master of the Manor would instruct the servants to dress his only son in the finest fabrics and best tailored clothes.

Draco knew to be in his best behavior at those times. He made small bows and shook peoples hands when they approached him. He was used to hearing the words, ‘cute, beautiful, well mannered, and quiet,’ and he liked hearing them because he knew that was what his parents wanted of him.

On his birthday, it was when Malfoy Manor become lively. Many from the pureblood community were invited to the birthday party, and they all brought their children. Draco liked his birthday, it was when he got to play and laugh and not be reprimanded for being too loud, or getting dirty, and he could eat anything he wanted.

But on his fifth birthday, while he was opening Pansy Parkinson’s gift to him, something happened. A small dragon sprung forth from the box and all his small friends laughed and were impressed by it but Draco didn’t pay the slightest attention to it.

He scanned the room with his quick silver eyes. There were children everywhere, the tall cake was half eaten, the Mothers were standing a little afar chatting and no doubt gossiping, and all the Fathers were in another room, closed off drinking and talking politics. Draco stared in the direction of that room, there was a small glass space through which he could see his father speaking to someone, but he couldn’t see that person whose presence he felt from many feet away.

Pansy’s gift landed on his shoulder and it distracted him enough to momentarily forget about the mysterious person. He opened the rest of his gifts and ate more cake and drank more candy drinks.

The children were leaving, the Mothers saying ‘thank you and what a great party’ to Narcissa, when the door to the other room opened and the men stepped out.

Lucius quickly went to his son, made a show of picking him up and swinging him around while saying happy birthday. Draco laughed and giggled and felt loved and special. Then a dark haired man was in front of Draco and something deep inside the young boy woke up and unfurled within his very blood. Old magic became unbound and spread and reached out to this powerful wizard who could only be his equal and his better at the same time.

“Happy Birthday, young Draco,” the man with pale skin and bright blue eyes said and he held out his hand.

Draco, being properly brought up, placed his small hand on the stranger’s much larger one and attempted a proper shake.

The stranger smiled and even gave a small laugh, making Draco blush and feel strange.

“You have a beautiful son, Lucius, congratulations.”

“Thank you, my Lord.”

And Draco couldn’t help but frown because he had never heard Father address anyone with that title and in such a reverential way, and his curiosity for the man only grew more.

“He will be powerful, Lucius. I can see it already.”

“I can only hope so. It would be a disgrace to have a weak Malfoy.”

The bright blue eyes turned to Draco, and there was a glint to them, like they held a secret. “Worry not, Lucius, young Draco will by no means disappoint you.”

Draco couldn’t stop thinking about the man who his father referred to as Lord. He thought of the deep blue eyes and the smile and the power the man held. So powerful, he could feel the man’s magic all around him. It was while he thought of him that Draco’s magic awakened and made an appearance for the first time.

He was outside in the winter cold and Draco hated it. He missed the sun and the bright flowers and the small insects that he could chase after. And so while he dreamed of summer and its warmth, the snow melted around him, the withered plants come back to life by rapidly leaving behind their dead brown color, and changing to a lively green shade, and flowers of different colors bloomed. Even the insects reappeared. In his childish excitement Draco clapped and laughed and chased after the green grasshoppers.

But only a few minutes later he was swept up and he feared he was in trouble.

His nana brought him to the his father’s study and placed him in a large chair, where he felt extremely small.

“The garden,” his nana said, “my Lord he brought the garden back to life!”

Draco had seen his parents do magic, to refill a glass with that bitter liquid they liked to drink, to write, or just to amuse themselves and he loved it. Loved the colors and all they could do with their wands, so he was a bit confused when his father quickly went out to see the garden and had the biggest smile Draco had ever seen on his father‘s face.

“Lord Voldemort was right, he is powerful Narcissa. Insects, dead insects that were lying about, he brought them back to life!”

Draco could feel a rush of happiness spread through his small body and to his heart for having made his parents smile and for making them proud of him.

The next day, Draco realized that Lord Voldemort was the man with the pale skin and the blue eyes. His nana told him to go outside and play, but for the first time Draco ignored her and stayed close to his father, something that his father surprisingly allowed.

Again, the man shook his hand and smiled at him, and all Draco could do was blush.

Father and Lord Voldemort talked about the Ministry and laws and mentioned other names and how they were slowly gaining popularity. Draco didn’t understand anything, didn’t care for it and didn’t mind, he just had eyes for Lord Voldemort and was content to be in his presence, where he could feel his magic and be soothed by it.

“Has he gotten a wand yet?”

“He is only five my Lord, not yet able to wield a wand.”

“He is ready. Teach him our ways, do not underestimate him, Lucius.”

Draco sat up, proud that the man had confidence in him.

The next day his parents took him to a small shop in a dark alley. He’d never been there and was a bit afraid, but his mother held his hand.

“He is young, Master Lucius.” The wand keeper said when he was informed the young boy needed a wand.

“That he is,” and Lucius looked at the man expectantly and the old man ran to the back and brought a handful of long thin boxes.

He started with small wands, thinking maybe the small boy would be more comfortable with a tiny wand, but failure after failure and the wand keeper changed tactics. He handed the boy another wand. “Hawthorn, 10 inches, unicorn hair,” he gave it to the small boy.

Immediately there was a reaction. The wind picked up and the moon shined a light through the thick window panes.

“Give it a try, Draco,” Lucius instructed.

The small boy waved the wand and the dead flowers being sold come back to life.

That same day, his father took him down to the dungeons and started instructing him in the ways of Dark Magic.

Bringing things back to live came easily to Draco, something as natural as breathing or needing food, but that was not what his father wanted from him or even encouraged.

There were grasshoppers in a jar, the very ones Draco had magically brought back.

Lucius pointed at them with his wand said a spell and black light shot out, and one of the grasshoppers turned to ash.  
Young Draco’s heart beat faster than ever before. He was fearful, he didn’t want to do that. But his father held his hand, the one that he held his wand with, whispered the incantation in his small ear, and the same black light burst out from his new wand and instead of killing one grasshopper it killed all of them.

“Good job, Draco. Very good.”

The joy of having a wand soon left Draco as he was taught Dark Magic. He learnt fast and his lessons only got worse.

The small rabbit he’d been feeding in secret was placed in front of him and was instructed to kill it.

Draco was a good son, he obeyed everything, and liked to get praises from his parents. But he didn’t think he could do that.

“Father,” he paused nervously, never in his life had he spoken against his father before, “I don’t want to do this.”

Father’s grey eyes turned stormy. “You will do as I say, Draco.” His voice was stern, hard and Draco wanted to cry.

“Don’t be so hard on the boy, Lucius.” Lord Voldemort descended from the stairs.

“Pardon me my Lord, these spells are quintessential to us.”

“Yes, they are but I suspect Draco here doesn’t like them,” Draco looked down at his shoes because he didn’t want to see his father’s disappointment. “Maybe he will enjoy something else. Potions, perhaps?”

With a stiff neck the Lord of the Manor nodded. “I will look into it immediately.”

“Good. Now come, I have much to talk to you about.” He extended his hand and Draco eagerly grabbed a hold of his savior.

Lord Voldemort’s hand was soft and pale, with clean and neatly trimmed nails. Draco’s hand was small and his nails had dirt underneath them from playing outside, he didn’t feel worthy of holding Lord Voldemort’s hand.

They talked about the same things they always did. About muggles and how their cities were growing, about ‘airplanes’ taking over the skies. Draco wanted to ask what airplanes were but knew better than to interrupt. They talked about mudbloods taking over schools and diluting magic. It bored Draco, he didn‘t understand what they were talking about and didn‘t much care. But he was in Lord Voldemort’s lap and he tried to stay awake to enjoy the feel of Voldemort’s hand stroking his hair, something his mother didn’t do anymore, but he failed.

“I believe he’s grown close to you, my Lord.” Lucius said as he handed him a glass of brandy.

“I can feel his magic reaching out to me. I believe he feels mine as well.”

Voldemort looked at Lucius and understanding dawned on the blond Lord.

“You are certain?” His voice betrayed his eagerness. To have his son be magic bound to the most powerful Dark Wizard…

“Yes.”

And while Draco slept his future was decided by the two men.

“He is still young. You will raise him in the proper way, make sure his virtue stays in tact, that he becomes someone worthy of the position he will one day hold.”

“Yes, my Lord, of course. What an honor.”

Draco didn’t understand what the word betrothed meant. All he knew was that one day, when he was older he would go with Lord Voldemort and hold a high position. But not yet.

He would first become a powerful wizard, to be able to compliment Lord Voldemort’s powerful magic as well. The lessons with his father stopped and instead for a while he learned potions from his godfather and he found them to be much more pleasant lessons than killing and torturing insects.

He also spent a lot of time with Lord Voldemort.

“Call me Tom, Draco,” the Lord instructed while they walked the Malfoy Estate.

“Yes, my Lord.” And Tom only laughed.

Draco showed Lord Voldemort all he’d learnt, the potions Snape has taught him, the spells he’d learned from his Father. Lord Voldemort seemed interested in all he said and Draco was humbled that such a powerful wizard would even speak to him like an adult.

But when he told Lord Voldemort about Alexander Dumas and The Three Muskateers, and all the magnificent books he’s read, he feared he’d made a mistake. The older man’s magic changed from calm and serene to stagnant, like he was startled. His usual calm deep blue eyes full of knowledge were now holding back a tidal wave of anger.

“Where did you read this tale, Draco?” Lord Voldemort asked.

“My nana reads stories to me every night before I go to sleep,” Draco revealed.

“What other stories does she read to you?”

“We started a new book based on mythology. About gods being mean to humans. Zeus was very selfish.” And again he knew he said the wrong thing. Lord Voldemort stood up from his kneeling position and left Draco alone in the one of the gardens. His angry strides kept Draco from following him.

He didn’t know what really happened. All he knew was that his parents and Lord Voldemort were unhappy about the fact that his nana had been readying muggle books to him. Draco didn’t understand why, even though Mother told him the books were for magicless people, not for him a pureblood wizard. They were so displeased that Draco never saw his nana again. In fact all the servants were thrown out and replaced with elves.

Draco didn’t like the elves, they didn’t read to him, or hug him when he had to go though horrible lessons with Father. They didn’t give him sweet deserts when his parents weren’t looking. Their skin felt awful, sometimes their claws even scratched him when they were trying to dress him or wash him or put him to bed.

He complained to his parents about the elves and for the first time whined about wanting nana back. He thought his nana was worth making Mother and Father displeased about his whining. But when he found out what really happened to nana, he stopped.

It was late at night. The moon was high up and there were many stars, it was a bit chilly, but Draco was warm underneath his fluffy blanket, but he still couldn’t sleep. The night was still and silent when he heard it. A small hiss or echo of a hiss. Draco didn’t move and he concentrated. He heard it again.

He discovered the trap door many months ago and never used it because it was full of spider webs, but this time his curiosity was too great. He wrapped his small robe around himself and put on some soft slippers and went into the secret way he had discovered when only four years old.

The air was stale, but the spiders didn’t come out. The way was long and narrow, there were several other corridors branching out but Draco followed the main narrow path where the strange noise came from. Finally, after what seemed like forever to the small boy, he found the source of the noise. He pushed against the stone wall and it gave way to reveal a dank dark room, and a woman chained tightly against the middle of a wall.

Her face was covered in blood, some of it dry, while some was still slowly oozing from her temple. Her fingers were twisted and some of her nails were missing, her toes too were all wrong. Only a dirty white robe covered her. Blood ran down her feet and dripped dropped to the stone floor, a small red puddle already gathered below her.

Draco wandered who she was and what she had done to deserve such horrible punishment. He didn’t wander for long. Her voice was thick and chocked out, rough and afraid, “Master Draco,” she called out in a voice so worn out, Draco wondered how she was still able to speak.

He recognized her, “Nana?” He took a small step forward to get a closer look at her.

“Draco, please, help me down, please,” she pleaded in a desperate whisper.

Draco got his wand out but the candles were suddenly lit.

“This is what happens to traitors, Draco,” his father’s voice drawled out. His face was stony and unyielding.

“Traitors, Father?”

“Yes, she’s a muggle lover.”

Muggles, non magical people, but how did that make her a traitor? He wanted to ask but didn’t want to seem stupid in front of Father, he already seemed mad enough.

“She has betrayed my trust Draco. I entrusted you to her, to care for you, not to fill your head with the refuse of muggles. We are pureblood Draco, we do not intermingle with week humans and that’s all muggles are. Weak, disgusting things, unable to wield magic, they are below us Draco. I will not have your mind soiled with muggle rubbish.”

“But…she hasn’t harmed me,” Draco said in a small voice.

Lucius’ grey eyes looked down at the small boy. “My son, she already has. Look at you groveling for her life. Who is she? No one Draco, muggle born, she was fortunate to be granted the gift of controlling magic, even then she stays loyal to those who know nothing of magic, and betrays the wizard world by polluting it with muggle sympathy. You are pureblood Draco, magic runs in your very veins. You are better than she is.”

Draco stayed quiet, his small mind trying to understand, to help his nana. “But…if she promises not to speak about muggles again, will you let her go? Please?”

Lucius’ eyes grew even colder, and a muscle on his cheek twitched and Draco knew his father was angry. Lucius took a step forward, toward his son and Draco stepped back, because even though his Father had never hit him before, it didn’t mean he wouldn’t do it now.

“Do you want to see how loyal she is, Draco? How loyal muggles and muggle-borns are?” He turned to the woman and pointed his long black wand at her and murmured a dark spell.

A memory was drawn forward, a little hazy at first, then so clear it was as if both Malfoy’s were there as witnesses.

‘Mother, please,’ a younger version of Draco’s nana pleaded to an old graying woman.

‘I will not go and witness my daughter marry a freak!’

‘He’s no freak!’

‘Yes he is, you and him! I’ve seen what you use, dead animals and poisoned plants to make this, this disgusting magic!’

Draco’s young nana stayed quite as her mother kept accusing her and all wizards of doing vile things. She never spoke up to defend witches and wizards. She let her mother call wizards murderers and freaks of nature and little devils and his nana didn’t say anything against her words.

In fact she proved her mother right by leaving her wizard fiancé in the altar and snapping her own wand in half and stating that wizards were freaks.  
  
“Draco, please,” the woman struggled again. “ I was wrong, I’m here now a witch amongst wizards.”

“She’s pleading again Draco, she’ll say anything to stay alive.”

“I love you Draco, I took care of you-”

“Only to poison your mind, to turn you against your own kind. She’s the monster here, trying to turn a pureblood wizards against his own kind.”

“Draco, don’t let him kill me please. I’ve been nice to you, I’ve taken care of you as if you were my own son.” The chains against her skin dug deeper as she continued to struggle.

Draco wanted to tell her to stop, that she was only hurting herself further.

“A son she could have had if she hadn’t killed it.”

And a short vision appeared of her pregnant.

‘I don’t want it please, just get it out of me!’ and she beat at her expanded stomach.

“No Draco, please don’t pay attention to that, they’re lies!”

Draco was torn. So many things were running though his mind. He didn’t like her anymore that was for certain, and it hurt his heart that she had turned her back against the wizard world for a magicless one. Had she really killed her son?

Draco looked up at his Father who had his wand ready. “Will you please let her go,” his voice was small, but there was conviction there. Whatever she has done, he didn’t deserve the weight of her death in his bones.

Lucius eyes turned wide with surprise, then they were quickly masked with anger. There was silence for a long time, Draco felt worn out and cold. His feet were bare and covered with the blood of his nana.

Then Lucius calmed himself down and spoke. “This is a mistake Draco. I will allow you to make this one error in your life, so that you will learn from it. But I want you to mark my words. She will betray you, and you will regret this.” Then he turned to her and raised his wand again, this time, with a wave, the chains gave out and she dropped heavily to the stone floor.

Draco made a move to help her, but his father’s strong hands held him back.  
  
It was the first day of Spring and the weather was beautiful, as usual, Draco and Lord Voldemort were walking in the Malfoy Estate after his lessons with his father.

“Your father told me what happened Draco and I’ve got to say, I’m disappointed in you.” Lord Voldemort’s voice didn’t sound angry or sad.

However, Draco had learned that the older man rarely showed emotion and that just because he didn't show it didn't mean he didn't feel it.

“I’m sorry to hear that my Lord.” And he was, somehow it felt worse with Lord Voldemort than with his own father. “It was not my intention to disappoint you.”

“I’m sure it wasn’t but you still have, either way.”

Draco was so close to tears, if he blinked they would start falling and there would be no stopping them.

Lord Voldemort stopped walking and knelt in front of the small boy. He looked at the tears threatening to fall and felt disgusted at the boys weakness. He didn't show it, it was not the way to reach the young Malfoy boy.

“Has your father explained to you what you are to me and what I am to you?’

Draco didn't understand the change in conversation, he just shook his head.

Lord Voldemort grabbed the small hand and Draco felt warmth transferring through the touch, but not just physical warmth. He felt light, the weight of everyone’s disappointment disappeared and was replaced by a calmness so wonderful, he felt like he was floating.

“You feel the warmth I’m giving you? Very few will ever experience that. Many will never know what it is like to have a magic mate.”

“Magic mate?” His silver eyes lifted to look at clear blue ones.

“Yes, the one person who can give them complete peace and love. You are that person for me Draco, and I’m that person for you.”

“But I don’t understand, what does it mean.”

“It means that we can only ever be with each other, that our magic binds us closer that we can ever be bound to anyone else.”

Draco’s eyes widened in surprise. “Closer than I am to my parents?”

“As you grow older and learn how to use magic, our link will grow stronger. You will be able to feel me, my emotions, and my whereabouts and I will be able to do the same with you. We will even be able to use each other’s magic, making our spells stronger and more potent. You come from a good family Draco, the best of all the purebloods. And I, well, one day I will rule everything.”

“Like a king?” Draco asked enthusiastically.

“Yes, like a king and you will be at my side. But for you to be worthy of that position you need to be a strong wizard and to obey your father in your lessons, and to not question his judgment.”

“But I’ve nev-”

“Do not lie Draco, what you did with your nana, that was betrayal to your own blood. Do not question your father, Draco. Never question me.”

Draco nodded.

Spring passed with many lessons in conjuring dark creatures and binding them to do his will. They were difficult lessons that left Draco tired and falling asleep almost immediately after. The only lessons he enjoyed were the ones with his godfather. The man was quiet and they almost always worked in silence and yes his face looked mean and when Draco asked too many questions he told him to stop being an idiot and follow the instructions in the books, but the lessons were much better than the ones with Father.He learned how to make the deadliest poisons, the kind that could kill and the kind that could rot human flesh. He learned to mix potions that could keep a dying man alive for a good while. And one that could enslave a person to another.

Severus Snape also taught him how to make healing potions, and potions that would make Draco’s favorite flowers live longer through fall and even through winter, those were the potions Draco valued the most.

In the first day of Winter, only two months away from Draco’s sixth birthday, Narcissa guided her son to a couch and they sat together while Lucius remained standing with a glass of scotch in his hand.

Draco briefly wondered if he had done something wrong. But his parents didn’t look angry.

“We have wonderful news Draco,” Mother started, “you are going to have a brother.”

Draco’s entire face lit up, his smile was so wide and honest. “Really? I’m going to be a big brother!” He gave Mother a hug and jumped off the couch and ran to give Father a hug as well.

His Father didn't hug him back. Instead, he pushed him back and grabbed him by the small shoulders. “This is a big responsibility Draco. To be a big brother you must be vigilant, you will be responsible for him.”

Draco nodded to everything Father told him.

Because he was going to be a big brother, Draco paid more attention to his lessons. He wanted to be the best big brother in the world, he wanted to teach his little brother how to do magic and how to make potions.

A month later he was just as excited, he didn't realize Mother was already planning his birthday party. He didn't much care for it, he just wants his brother to be here and to celebrate his birthday.

But a week later something happened that changed everything.

It was a mild day for Winter, the sun was out and even some birds could be heard. Draco was practicing charm work with Father when they heard a loud banging coming from the entrance of the mansion.

“By the order of the Ministry, open this door!” The banging become louder and louder echoing through out the Manor, until finally one of the house elf’s opened the large stone door.

The small house elf was shoved aside and four older men started tearing the mansion apart.

“What is this!? What are you doing!” Lucius and Draco arrived in time to see Narcissa arguing with the Aurors.

“Step aside,” and she was pushed just as easily as the elf was.

“What was the meaning of this!” Lucius voice had a deadly edge to it.

“Lucius Malfoy, we have reason to believe you have tortured a muggle born witch.” The leader of the group handed Lucius a paper, stating they were allowed to search everywhere in the mansion.

Lucius wanted to tear the paper apart, but he held his anger as the Aurors kept tearing his belonging apart. He almost went for his wand when they threw aside and broke an old family portrait.

They kept searching and then one of them turned to the youngest Malfoy, and recognized the taint of darkness that the small boy had not yet learned to hide.

“Have you been practicing Dark Magic boy!?” He grabbed a small arm and shook the small boy so hard his head went back and forth.

“N n no,” Draco stammered in fright.

The Auror turned to Lucius, “Teaching your own son how to kill, Malfoy. What a disgusting bunch you Malfoys are.”

“I will not be insulted in my own house.” The blond Lord took a step closer to the Auror but stood still when four wands were drawn up against him.

“Maybe it was your son who tortured her, under your direction.” The Auror turned back to the small boy. “Tell me Draco was it you? Did you hurt her and leave all those marks on her?” The voice was harsh, uncaring that he was speaking to a small boy who was frighten of what was happening.

“I’ve not hurt anyone,” Draco whispers in fear.

But another Auror spoke up, more used to children and knowing how to coax the truth from them. “No? Are you sure Draco. You don’t have to lie, you’re just a small boy, we wont hurt you.”

“Leave him alone, he’s just a boy!” Narcissa objected.

“BE QUIET!” Another Auror waved his wand and Narcissa was pushed forcefully away to land on a couch.

“She spoke fondly of you Draco, so you wouldn’t be in any trouble.”

“Nana!? Your talking about nana?” Draco said with hope in his voice, he hadn’t seen his nana in so long, he missed her even after all the horrible things he found out about her.  
The Auror smiled in triumph, “So, she was here and you know where she was tortured.”

“Leave my son alone!” Lucius walked forward and four wands went off on him, he was able to deflect two but the others hit him hard, and he flew through the air and landed heavily against the marble floor.

“Animals!” And Narcissa too drew her wand against them and the same spell was cast against her.

“Mother!” Draco ran toward his parents and knelt next to his mother. She was unconscious, blood ran down her temple. He searched for his wand but realized he left it behind and an Auror took his parents’ wands.

“Search everything! Leave nothing unturned! We have to find evidence against them.”

They destroyed the living rooms, the kitchen, the entire first floor and then went to the second floor and destroyed all the bedrooms. They went from floor to floor, searched the outside of the mansion as well, questioned the house elfs and throwing some of the angry portraits into the fire.

And while they searched, Draco tried to wake his parents, and succeeded only with his father.

“She’s bleeding, Father she’s bleeding,” Draco cried.

Lucius pushes his son aside and places his hands on his wife’s cheek, he chanted a healing spell and the blood disappears and her wound was heeled.

“She’ll be alright, stay here with her. Do not speak to them Draco.” And Lucius disapparated.

Draco stayed at his mother side, brushed her soft hair aside and cried.

Only a few minutes later his father was back with Lord Voldemort at his side. They didn’t look at Draco nor his mother only went towards where the Aurors were.  
Draco didn't hear anything but by his magical connection to Lord Voldemort, he was able to deduce the Aurors were being tortured and eventually killed with dark magic.

Narcissa didn't wake up and after all evidence of using dark magic was cleaned out by the two powerful wizards and the lowly house elfs, a proper healer was brought into the mansion.

Draco waited outside his parents bedroom while his mother was examined.

The healer had the gentlest touch that the Lady Malfoy never awoke as she was being healed. He instructs Lucius to give her a healing drought every night for the next ten days, Lucius only nodded at the healers instructions. .

The healer eventually stepped out the room and stood in front of Draco, “Don’t worry child, you’re mother is fine, give her some days and she will be back to her normal self, you‘ll see.”

Draco nodded but kept his head down. “And my brother, is he alright?” His voice was small, befitting a scared child.

“Brother?”

“That will be all,” Lucius said and the healer departed with a bow.

“Father, how is Mother and my brother?”

“Your mother, Draco,” his voice was cold, with anger behind it, “she will eventually heal. But your brother, he is no more. Thanks to the Aurors savagery, your brother is dead. I suppose we have you to thank for them even coming here.”

Draco looked up at his father, tears streaming down his red cheeks.

“If it weren’t for your weakness, your beloved nana wouldn’t of ever had the chance to send the Aurors after us. The blood of your brother is in your hands!” His face was twisted with anger as he walked away left his only son to cry and begin hating himself.

For the next five days, Draco was confined to his room. He ate there alone and put himself to bed. On the sixth day, he was allowed to see his mother.

She was on the bed, her hair braided to the side, looking paler then usual. Draco slowly approached her bed and sat on the chair next to it.

“I’m sorry Mother, it’s my fault this happened.”

She said nothing to contradict him, but after a while she took him into her arms and gently rocked him until he fell asleep. She too eventually closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

The door to the bedroom cracked open silently. Lucius could see his wife and son lying on the bed asleep. Both were dressed in white and looked beautiful, like angels. He heard the whooshing of apparition and silently closed the door.

“Lord Voldemort,” he lowered his head as a show of submission.

“Lucius,” the Dark Lord took a few steps closer to his right hand man, “did it work?’

Lucius Malfoy couldn’t help but give a crocked smile. “Better than a curse or a charm my Lord. Draco is now ready. He will follow you wherever you lead my Lord.” His voice was full of pride.

A slow smile spread on the pale man’s face. “Good.”  
  
There was no sixth birthday party for Draco, his mother was still too weak to prepare it and his father would never bother. Instead he spent his birthday the same way he had for the last few month, submersed in dark magic. Lucius taught him even darker magic than before, how to bind demons to himself, how to control them, how to use the power of nature when there was no wand available.

The lessons left Draco in the brink of unconsciousness, but he didn't complain, not anymore, not ever. He would never let Lucius down again, that he swore, he wouldn’t be weak again.

Lucius and Lord Voldemort were happy with his progress, they praised him and Draco acknowledged it. But the praises don’t warm his as they used to only a few months ago.

No, he knew he needed to be strong so his family would never suffer a loss again.

His child’s mind was gone. He instructed the house elfs to remove all his toys and his fairy tale books. The large bookcase was instead filled with large heavy books containing strong spells that no human being should know, that many wizards disapproved of. His toy chest was replaced by a long table where a cauldron sat along with many ingredients.  
  
His progress was fine and Lord Voldemort was most pleased with the way everything was progressing. His followers were strong. With the battles they kept wining against the ministry, Lord Voldemort felt confident and ready to take his place as leader to the Wizard world. But a prophesy changed everything.  
  
Lord Voldemort, so powerful and sure of his place, couldn’t stand that a child could go against him, could be just as strong as him and might be able to kill him. He acted irrational, and without much thought went after the child that stood against him, only to fulfill the prophecy by making the boy his equal in power.  
  
Draco felt the Dark Lord’s destruction as if he were the one hit by the rebounded Aveda Kadevra. He woke up in sweat and immediately ran out of his room to find his father.  
But his father was gone and his mother was fast asleep, without a care in the world. Draco stayed up in the main living area and ordered the fire place to be lit. Only a few moments later his father apparated looking as if he’d run from a war zone. His robs were in taters. His usual pristine self was a nervous and frightful mess.

“Father!? What’s happened?” Draco jumped out of the couch and ran toward Lucius.

“They’re coming, they’re too many for us to fight. They saw me with the Dark Lord. They’re coming. Don’t say anything Draco, nothing at all. Go back to bed, don’t get up, not matter what you hear.”

“Is Tom alr-”

“NOW DRACO!”

The boy ran back upstairs, locked his bedroom door behind him, and didn’t obey the rest. Instead of going to bed he went to the secret passage. There he took a turn and from a small crawl space he was able to hear and see everything that happened.

From a small peak hole he can see Aurors and other Ministry people, all surrounding Father, with their wands pointed at him. Father was on his knees, begging for mercy.

“I didn’t know. I was under the imperious curse. I swear it. I would never commit those horrendous crimes if I wasn’t under that curse!”

“You were there when Voldemort killed the Potters!” One of the Auror’s accused.

“I was, yes, but not willingly.”

Draco watched as Lucius denounced the Dark Lord, as he swore he had nothing to do with all the things Voldemort has done. Deep inside, Draco was disgusted by his fathers actions. His Father who’d taught him loyalty was everything.

Lucius was barely able to escape trial, he threw money to anyone that was willing to lie on his behalf.

Draco watched everything from the sidelines and he vowed he would never be like Lucius Malfoy.

A traitor, a hypocrite, a liar.  
  
Sometimes, no, it was all of the time, if he was being truthful, Draco wished he’d gone to Drumstrang. There, everything would be different. He wouldn’t be stared at by mudbloods because there would be no mudbloods there. He would be able to practice the dark magic that flowed so naturally from his wand now, instead of having to hide the powerful and dark magic. At Drumstrang he wouldn’t have to put up with Harry Potter either.

He didn't like Harry bloody Potter at all, couldn’t stand the sight of him at all. He was a symbol of light, a champion for the Ministry against all the Dark Wizards. Against all that pureblood wizards like the Malfoys were.

But the main reason Draco couldn’t stand Harry bloody Potter, why he wanted to break the bastards head open with his bare hands and gauge his stupid green eyes out, was because of what Harry took from him.

Tom Riddle, or better known as Lord Voldemort, the Dark Lord was gone, destroyed by a small boy and a muggle born witch. And in that instance destroying the one person Draco could ever be with.

As a child he had not understood it, all he knew was that Lord Voldemort for some reason brought comfort to him. But now 16 years old and with the Hogwarts’ library at his disposal, Draco was well aware of what he lost, of what was taken away from him.

Magical mates, that’s what Lord Voldemort was to him. So rare, almost unheard of, Draco had to go to the restricted section to find only a small thin faded book about it.  
The last magical mated couple had existed over four hundred years ago. The book was mostly about them and the theory of natural magical bonds.

Every wizard had his own aura, their own brand that could excel in one thing or another. It could be strong in a particular subject and weak in another or could be altogether not very powerful or exceedingly strong. Yes, academics had something to do with it but when it came to pure unadulterated magic, magic bonds were at the top of the list.

Strong and unbendable, it only happened to the most powerful of witches and wizards, and even so it was rarer than a red sun.

Voldemort was a powerful wizard, the Lord of all Darkness. And he, Draco Malfoy, came from a line of purebloods. Their strong magic called out to each other, made them compatible like no other person would ever be for them.

From time to time, Draco missed the comfort, the ‘rightness’ he had felt only when he was close to Tom Riddle. Not even with his parents had he ever felt that same kind of acceptance.

Harry Potter didn’t know when the attraction started. Didn’t know if it had been there for a while and just refused to acknowledge it.

He didn't really want to think about it too much because if truth be told, he was a little afraid of the answer.

He did know that he first noticed the other boy for his physical beauty, and that was something no one, not even Ron with his constant dislike of the blond, could deny.

Sixteen years old and Draco Malfoy was the most sought after boy in the school. Everyone drooled over him, talked about how shiny his hair was, about his perfect unblemished skin. At a time when every teen was buying anti-pimple potions and creams or had to do a bit of glamoring to hide a pimple scar, Draco seemed to be above it all, unbothered by it.

His silver eyes were also talked about. A Ravenclaw first year went as far as composing a poem about the silver orbs, childishly comparing them to stars and the bright moon.

Of course no one let the blond know they were crushing on him. No, for as beautiful as he was, he was ten times colder.

Untouchable was more appropriate, like dry ice.

Since the first year at Hogwarts, Malfoy’s always distanced himself from everyone save his Slytherin’s and even then, he kept to a small group.

And now, with his father in Azkaban, he was even more isolated. Seeming to talk only to Blaise and Pansy Parkinson and as always flanked by his two bodyguards.

Recently though, there was something else about Draco that grabbed Harry’s attention.

With his father imprisoned and mother in hiding, with accusations of practicing Dark Magic, of murdering Aurors and half-bloods, and muggles; the family name was in shambles and still Draco paid no attention to the taunts of those stupid enough to throw them at him. Draco still, somehow, managed to look like there was nothing wrong going on. When insults were thrown about his father, Malfoy always comes back with a witty retort, more like an insult really, that left the other person feeling foolish and shamed. Harry should feel bad for the other person but he could never help a secret smile when Draco left with his head held high and the other person shaking with embarrassment and anger, after attempting to humiliate the pureblood.

Harry knew his crush was getting out of control when he dreamed about the blond for the fourth time in one week.

At first he had felt strange, like he was betraying himself for liking a boy who insulted him and his friends. Then anger took over, for liking a boy who didn’t deny knowing and practicing Dark Magic.

But at some point he stopped fighting the attraction, because at some point the dreams brought comfort to him. The stress, the heavy load on his shoulders disappeared. Replaced instead by a lulling comfort.

But he didn't know if it was his imagination and he did lean towards it being all in his mind, but when he was close to Draco Malfoy, Harry felt a calmness he had never in his life experienced before.

It scared him. It scared him because it made no sense. Draco had never been friendly towards him. Draco wasn’t nice to anybody. Draco was worlds away from him, on the other side of the divide.

Harry looked away when he realized Draco noticed him starring. He fixed his gaze on his porridge and shoved it into his mouth.  
  
From the balcony, Dumblodore could see the future unfolding, two branches stretching, one golden and green with life, the others black and withered with death and despair.  
At the center of it was Harry, but below that there was something else, someone that could affect the outcome.

Draco Malfoy.

Dumbledore can see the boy sitting on a bench, reading a book. A large heavy looking book, that he doubted came from the Hogwarts Library.

The slight boy was pale and thin with sunken eyes. He was perpetually alone thanks to his despicable arrogance. He was also someone that was important in the grand scheme of things. Draco Malfoy had so much natural power granted to him by impeccable breeding and a family unafraid and unashamed of throwing him into Darkness.

He watched as Draco closed the book walked back into the castle. And he watched as Harry Potter watched Draco Malfoy. A thought came into Dumbledore’s mind. A plan took shape and a choice had to be presented to the Boy Who Lived.

It wasn’t difficult to convince Severus Snape, although he did sneer at it all. But with both parents gone, Severus was the legal guardian and no one could dispute the drastic changes in Draco Malfoy’s timetable.

“He’ll hate it,” Severus warned, “he might even fight it.”

Dumbledore just nodded with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
Draco Malfoy looked at his schedule and immediately concluded a mistake had been done.

“I asked for Divination, not this rubbish!” he complained to the Head of House.

“It’s a requirement for purebloods, Draco,” Snape drawled.

“I didn’t see it in Parkinson’s schedule,” Draco challenged.

“Arrogant, bratty purebloods, then.”

“How dare you-”

Snape raised an eyebrow, “You will go to Muggle Studies, Draco, and you will not embarrass me by acting like the brat you are.”

“If Father were here-”

“He isn’t. He was caught and now even the Dark Lord doesn’t think him worthy enough to rescue him.”

Draco bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from saying something stupid. Instead, he turned around and walked away with quick strides.  
  
Advanced Potions, Arythmacy, Transfigurations, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Runes, and Muggle Studies.

Draco Malfoy has never been so angry in his entire life. He was embarrassed, humiliated! He didn’t even want to walk in that direction.

His right hand became a tight fist and his short nails dug into his skin, drawing blood. He drew a deep breath and walked to his last class of the day.

He was even more humiliated when he realized he was the only Slytherin in the class. Draco dug deeper into his bloodied palm.

All eyes were in him and Draco felt like a trapped animal on display for an avid crowd.

“Ahh, Mr. Malfoy, please take a seat and try not to be late next time,” Professor Burbage said.

Draco took a seat at the very end, away from everyone. He took out his wand, prepared to cast a healing charm on his palm when the professor interrupted him.

“Ahh, Mr Malfoy, wands and use of magic are not permitted while in this class.”

Draco’s eyes went so wide, students would have laughed if they didn‘t fear Draco‘s later repercussions. “What?” He spat out.

“This is Muggle Studies, while you’re in this class, you will behave as one so you can see how it is for them.”

I’m a fucking pureblood, you stupid woman!!! Draco wanted to scream. But he remembered Professor Snape’s warning and Father’s lessons and bit down all the fowl things he wanted to say to her.

“Now lets see, what happened to your hand?”

Draco extended his arm and showed her his bloody palm.

“Well, Mr. Malfoy has provided us with the first lesson. Muggles do not have any healing spells and charms nor magic potions. With a wound like this, they would use a disinfectant and a band aid.”

“What’s a ‘banaid‘?” A Hufflepuff asked.

“This is a band-aid,” the professor showed them all a small strip the color of beige. She grabbed a cotton ball and dipped it in alcohol. “This is disinfectant, it is used to kill germs and prevent the spreading of infections.” She dabbed the damp cotton ball on the wound and Draco hissed in pain. “It is painful and it burns, but this is all they have. Then they put the band aid over it.” She demonstrated how the band aid worked.

The only thing the band aid was useful for was to distract Draco through the rest of the class. In a subject he understood nothing of, he needed all his concentration. The strip peeled at the edges and made him itch. So when no one was paying any attention to him, he slowly peeled off the strip, murmured a healing spell without the use of his wand and the wound sealed and healed.

Finally he was able to pay attention, but still understood nothing. He had the urge to raise his hand and ask what a light bulb was, but refuses to do so. He would not, in any way, make it look like he cared for this class at all. However he, was content when another pureblood asked the question.

When class ended he was relieved and walked out as soon as possible without making it look like he was running . The Muggle Studies book given, he glamoured to look like one of the many potions books he had lying around.

He did some snooping around and discreetly found out none of the Slytherins had Muggle Studies, none at all and it made Draco want to break everything. He knew something was going on. Why the hell was he given Muggle Studies when he couldn’t even stand mudbloods!? He held off on the desire to demand answers from Snape. His godfather was playing at something, he knew that with complete certainty and he would find out what it was. Maybe when he did, he’d finally be able to figure out if he was in the side of Dumbledore or the Dark Lord‘s.  
  
Azkaban was brick and stone, cold and grey. Even as a visitor, Snape felt trapped and a bit desperate to leave. However, he kept on walking. He ignored all the spiteful things the prisoners said as he walked by their cells. He stopped in front of a small confining space, smaller than the others. Perhaps it was an attempt to break the man who thought himself above everyone.

Lucius Malfoy had fallen hard from glory. Once the perfect embodiment of aristocracy, with perfect posture and head held high, with the attitude of a high king in a lowly kingdom, Lucius had fallen hard. His hair was in knots, there was dirt under his fingernails, his prison robs were dirty and in taters, he had an unsightly beard and in his eyes there was a fear that had never before been there.

 

“Come here to kill me,” Lucius said. His voice was raged, as if there were spider webs and dust in his throat.

Severus stayed quite as he took in the state of his old friend.

“Loyal Severus, who has never failed the Dark Lord. I’ve been loyal far longer than you, one mistake, just one and he’s ready to dispose of me. I hope he knows my son will never stand at his side, if I die by his order.” Lucius said it all with a sneer.

“I am not here at the orders of the Dark Lord, I am here because of your son.” And this grabbed Lucius’ attention. “Your son is powerful. Some might say too powerful. I know about the magical bond he shares with the Dark Lord. I know that when he was just a child you betrothed him to the Dark Lord. Were you really so desperate for power you sold your own son, your only son for more power?”

Lucius scoffed. “I did nothing that wasn’t going to happen. My son is destined to be with the Dark Lord! Destined for greatness! It was decided before you and I came into existence.”

There was silence for a little while as the two stared at each other.

“Do you really believe that? Look at yourself. Like you said, one mistake and the Dark Lord is unforgiving, he leaves you here to rot. You know he cares for none but himself, he willingly sacrifices everyone around him to get the power he desires. Do you really think he cares for Draco? Your son is only a weapon to be used by him, that is all.”

Lucius didn't move an inch as he took in all Snape said. It wasn’t anything he hadn’t thought about before. His doubts had started when the Dark Lord was defeated by a small child and the doubts only grew more and more since he’d been in prison. He knew his wife was in hiding and it irked him. His beautiful wife shouldn’t be in hiding! But all of the Dark Lords actions dictated it be the best thing for her to do, Lord Voldemort had gone as far as putting a bounty on her. Lucius looked at Snape harder. Why was Snape telling him this? Was it a final taunt before he was killed?

“No,” Snape answered. “I’m not here to taunt you, I’m here to help you.”

“What?”

“You leave your mind unguarded. Your doubts are well founded. The Dark Lord is selfish and right now weak. Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, the only one who can ever destroy the Dark One, is strong, he can kill the Dark Lord.”

“Traitor!”

“Maybe I am, call me what you will but I follow no madman. Yes, I sided with Darkness once, even agreed with some things. But not anymore, I‘ve come to realize those ideals are wrong.”

“How long have you been against us!?”

“I’ve been against Voldemort,” he clarified, “for many years. And now I’m here to make you an offer. Dumbledore can have you released from this prison. What Voldemort refuses to do, Dumbledore will have it done.”

There was doubt written all over Lucius’ face. “At what price?”

“The only thing he asks from you is that you be a good father.”

“I’ve always been a good father. I love my son!”

“Maybe in your own way you have. But you know you’ve done wrong by him. You surrounded your son with darkness. Shadows call out to him all the time. And in your greed for your own greatness you betrothed him to the darkest wizard of all time. That is not what good fathers do.”

Lucius kept his mouth shut because in the darkness, in the small cell with nothing but his own thoughts and the fear of what would happen to his wife at the hands of the Dark Lord, he’d learned, finally he’d learned that all his actions were wrong, selfish, and had only served to put those he loved in danger.

“How do I know this isn’t a trick?”

“I have no reason to trick you. I leave it to you. Agree to help us and Dumbledore will do what is needed to have you released.”

“To help the Light side.”

“To help your son, to free him from the Dark Lord.”

“What is your plan?”

“We must bring Draco back to the Light.”

Draco sometimes wondered why the Dark Lord hadn’t contacted him. He’d heard whispers of Harry Potter’s connection to Voldemort through the link they shared because of the scar. He’d caught Harry leaving Snape’s office and found out he had been learning Occlumency to keep the Dark Lord out. So, he wondered why Voldemort didn’t try to contact him. Sometimes he felt a little bit angry and jealous, then those feelings would leave and he just felt lonely.

To keep himself from thinking too much about it he submerged himself in his school work. Most of his classes were advanced so he enjoyed the challenges they sometimes brought. Potions was easy, but he did enjoy the long process of a ‘complicated’ brew. Defense Against the Dark Arts came to him naturally but practice never hurt. Runes was a bore, just a matter of copying and memorizing characters of a dead language, Arythmacy was a bit more challenging but he didn‘t particularly enjoy it. Transfigurations was also challenging. Turning one object into something completely different required concentration and practice and correct wand movements and spell pronunciation. Muggle Studies was a whole ‘nother thing for Draco. He felt lost all the time. He followed directions, opened the book to whatever page number the professor instructed and listened to everything she said. But nothing made sense. Fuse boxes, electrical switches, electric plug in, vacuums, nothing made any sense at all. He felt like tearing his hair out, like throwing the book at the stupid mudblood loving professor’s face! Every time he saw Snape in Potions class he wanted to curse him for giving him a class that was ruining his perfect scores.

But he didn't. He kept his mouth shut, he continued going to the dreadful class, hoping that somehow the whole room caught fire and the professor died and the class got cancelled indefinitely.  
  
Lucius Malfoy breathed in the fresh air of freedom. He stood up straight and stretched. His release was low key, which he was thankful for, he didn’t want his picture taken while he was unkempt. He climbed into the carriage that awaited him, Severus was there.

The dark haired man offered his old friend water and food.

Without reserve, only with the desperation of a starving man, Lucius ate until it was all gone.

There was several moments of silence and then Lucius spoke.

“How do you plan on bringing my son to your side?” He asked with disgust.

Severus hated the man’s hypocrisy. Lusius hated the Light, perhaps he always would but yet he accepted their help, anything to save his own hide.

“Through Harry Potter.”

Lucius raised an eyebrow.

“You know the boy and the Dark Lord share a connection, the Dark Lord can see into his mind and Potter has some of his power. What has recently come to our attention is Potter’s interest in Draco.”

“The Magic Bond?” Lucius asked.

“Dumbledore noticed it, it seems some of the bond has bleed through to Harry, making him connected to Draco.”

“So you will exploit this bond, this one weakness that my son has to turn him against his true bonded.”

“Don’t be so self-righteous Lucius, you’ve done worse to him. Pray it works, if it does not he will be doomed and us with him.”

“If my son went to Voldemort now he would be received with great reverence, he would sit at the Dark Lord’s side and wield great power.”

“If that is what you think then you are delusional. The Dark Lord has confided a great many disturbing things to me, things concerning your son.”

It took several seconds for Lucius to ask. In truth he was afraid but he needed to know. “What things?.”  
  
Every students’ attention was grabbed as the blond Lord walked in through the large gates of Hogwarts, and they all asked the same thing, What the hell is he doing here!? He should be in Azkaban, rotting away! Everyone knew he was with the Dark Lord. But Lucius Malfoy walked in as if he owned the place, as if he were in his mansion.

It angered everyone, it angered Harry Potter to no end. Lucius Malfoy was evil! He had no business in Hogwarts. Then another thought occurred in Harry’s mind. Was he here to get Draco, to take him away and make him a Death Eater, just like all the other Malfoys? Harry didn't want that. Draco shouldn’t be fated to such a horrible life, surrounded by death.

Harry didn't have to wait too long to see if his fears were well founded.

He was in the Gryffindor main area listening to Ron and Hermione guess as to why Lucius was in Hogwarts.

“That git should still be in Azkaban, come on we all saw him, he attacked us!”

“Why is he here then? How did he get out of Azkaban?” Hermione asked, her mind was trying to conjure up any plausible explanation.

“To take Draco…Malfoy, to make him a Death Eater,” Harry murmured.

“Well I’m sure Git Jr, will be ecstatic,” Ron said sarcastically.

The conversation continued with Ron and Hermione but Harry didn't contribute anymore.

Yes, Harry realized, it probably would make Draco ecstatic to be made a Death Eater, but only because that was all he’d ever known, all he’d ever seen in his life.

Harry excused himself and grabbed his invisibility cloak. He left the common room and was about to swing the cloak over his head and shoulders when a voice stopped him.

“That wont be necessary,” Severus Snape drawled. “Follow me.”

They went to Dumbledore’s office. Lucius was there seated before the Headmaster. Looking like a Lord and not a dark wizard who by some miracle escaped the worst prison in the wizarding world.

“Aah, Harry come in, come in, take a seat.” The Professor, pointed to the chair next to Lucius.

Harry didn't want to sit next to the Death Eater, but he didn't want the others to interpret it as fear of Lucius, so he sat. “What’s this about Professor?” Why the hell is he here, was what he really wanted to ask.

Dumbledore seemed to be reading his mind. “Mr. Malfoy is here at my request.”

Lucius Malfoy sent Harry a smug grin, Harry wanted nothing more than to point his wand at the man and throw him a good painful curse, or shave his head, Harry was pretty sure the man was vain enough to cry over his hair.

“Is he, Sir?”

“Yes, Mr. Malfoy has decided to switch alliances. He’s decided to work for us, to bring down Voldemort.”

“What! You can’t possibly believe this sir! The man IS a Death Eater. He could be doing this because Voldemort told him to!”

“Stop saying his name!” Lucius bellowed out and all was quite for a minute.

“Mr. Malfoy is here to help us,” Severus started. “His reasons, though not as noble or selfless or idiotic as yours Potter, are just as fair.”

“What are your reasons then? To save your own hide because the Dark Lord realized he has no use for you.” Harry said and he knew he was being petty and nasty, but he couldn’t help it. This man was responsible for evil crimes against those he deemed less than him.

“I’m here for my son-”

“So you can take him and turn him into a killer!”

“That’s what I’m here to prevent,” Lucius said through gritted teeth. Was he truly such a bad father that everyone assumed he would lead his son to death? Lucius took a deep breath, all his actions had lead people to this conclusion, he knew so he let his anger at The Boy Who Lived go. After all this boy could save them all.

There was another moment of silence.

Dumbledore spoke up. “Lucius is here to help his son, to bring him to our side. He will be staying here to help young Draco come to our side and help us bring down the Dark Lord.”

“But I don’t understand. Wouldn’t he just do as you tell him. He wouldn’t join Voldemort if you aren’t in the Dark side anymore, right?”

Lucius exhaled sharply, he wished it were that easy. Many years ago his son would have done as instructed, would have obeyed him without question, not anymore. As the years had gone by Draco’s will had only grown stronger. When the Dark Lord fell and was thought dead for a while, sadness had settled in his young eyes, sadness at having lost his magical mate and friend, as he considered Tom to be. Then, when whispers of Voldemort being alive started, Draco’s sadness was replaced by determination, fueled by Lucius devotion to Darkness.

“Draco is unconditionally and zealously devoted to the Dark Lord,” Lucius said in a low voice, as if he didn‘t want to admit it out loud.

“But…why?” Harry looked from Dumbledore to Lucius.

“What do you know of magical bonds or magic mates?” Professor Dumbledore asked.

“Magical bonds…I’ve never heard of it.”

“Its not something we teach here at Hogwarts, in fact it’s not taught anywhere.”

“What is it Professor?”

“Its an ancient type of magic. So old, many don’t believe it still exists. It is more proficient in older families or in wizards and witches who are exceptionally powerful. Draco Malfoy comes from a long line of powerful wizards and witches, the raw power of magic is strong in him. The Dark Lord is the last living descendent of Salazar Slytherin. If we were to look at it from those standpoints it can make sense.”

“What can make sense, sir?” Harry asked slowly, his mind racing to find a suitable conclusion.

“A magical bond joins two people together, mates forever, until death do them part. It is something that comes naturally to them. Through this bond they share their thoughts and their very magic, they become even more powerful though each other.”

Lucius took it up from there. “When Draco was born it was obvious he was a strong wizard, exceptionally so, it brought me great pride,” he confessed. “The Dark Lord was a common guest in my house, but it wasn’t till Draco’s fifth birthday that he meet Draco. Draco of course was to young to realize what was happening, but it was obvious to the Dark Lord and eventually to me and my wife. The Dark Lord and Draco were…are magical mates.”

“Oh my -,” of all the things that had been running in Harry’s head that hadn’t crossed his mind. “But… how?”

“They are both strong wizards, their magic called out to each other as simple as that.” Snape says.

“Magic is a living thing,” Dumbledore said, “its all around us, and sometimes it calls out to other magic.”

“But, Voldemort is old! Draco was only five!”

“It doesn’t matter, magic doesn’t care about age. And strong wizards age a bit differently, slower.”

“That’s disgusting,” Harry couldn’t help but proclaim.

“The bond itself, isn’t always necessarily sexual. We don’t know what sort of bond would have developed, but the Dark Lord has made it clear in no uncertain terms that he does think of Draco in a manner that would seem inappropriate to other wizards,” Snape took great care in his wording.

“This is insane, Draco and the Dark Lord.” Harry breathed and exhaled for a few minute. “Why were you telling me this, what am I supposed to do with this information?”

“Harry, you yourself share a link with the Dark Lord, a different type of link. But through that link other avenues are open. To allow Draco Malfoy to complete his bond with the dark Lord would be catastrophic in many level. Catastrophic for Draco’s very being and for the wizarding world. With Draco’s magic and his combined together, the Dark Lord would be unstoppable.”

“What are you asking me to do sir?”

“The link you share with Voldemort has allowed the magical bond to bleed through it. Under normal circumstances, Draco would never look at another person while his mate was still alive, at least who he perceives to be his mate. But you can use that magical bond to your advantage, get close to Draco show him how wrong the Dark side is, bring him to our side.”

Harry’s head started shaking from side to side. “Professor, I couldn’t, what your asking me to do, your telling me to take advantage of that magical bond. As wrong as it is to allow Draco to go to Voldemort, I couldn’t possibly take advantage of him like that, using that magical bond, I feel like it would be wrong, like a fraud.”

“So you will allow my son to die because you feel too high and mighty to lower your morale for a little while,” Lucius sneered.

“Harry, we were not asking you to seduce him or trick him. But that magical bond will be felt by him coming from you, not as strong as with Voldemort, but it will allow you to get closer to him. His defenses will be down and you can show him, as a friend, how wrong Voldemort’s actions are. That is all Harry.”

When Dumbledore put it like that it didn't seem bad, in fact it seemed like the right thing to do.

Harry looked at all of them, Dumbledore’s face was calm and serene as always, Malfoy’s pinched, a bit angry, and Snape’s blank but they were all there for the same thing.

“Professor,” Harry said, “the bond, it goes both ways, doesn’t it?”

“Yes, Harry. Your inhibitions as well will be lowered when it comes to Draco Malfoy.”

And that explained it, the dreams and the pull he felt when he even thought of the blond. And it was the very reason why he couldn’t say no.

“Alright, I‘ll do it.” And all three men exhaled a sigh of relief. “But how do I get close to him?”  
  
Draco Malfoy couldn’t be happier, Father was at Hogwarts here to pick him up and take him away from the awful school. With gently waves of his wand clothes, personal items, and school supplies were neatly packed into his trunk, all he had to do was wait.

He sat at the edge of his bed and zipped up his school bag and waited to be called out.

“Mr. Malfoy, shouldn’t you be doing your homework?” Snape said as he walked into the dormitory.

“There is no need for me to do my homework anymore, Father is here.”

“Oh, and he’s alright with you failing your classes?”

“He’s hear to collect me, I’m leaving this horrid school.”

“I didn’t realize you held such contempt for Hogwarts.” Snape did know of course. Before Draco decided to be more private, the boy would always complain to him about the school, but he wanted to know what was going on in the boy’s head.

“Of course I hate it here. Mudbloods and half-bloods running around everywhere disregarding the old laws and mingling with muggles, tarnishing our magic.”

“Is that what you really think or are you spouting off someone else’s ideals?”

Draco looked up at his Head of House and narrowed his eyes. “It’s the truth.”

“Who’s truth?”

“The truth of the Universe, the plain truth!”

“Mmm, are you sure about that?”

Draco stood up in a millisecond, he was tall and his stand imposing, but he was also thin and his face too fresh and soft even with his sneer to really appear frightening. “What is this? Is it a test to see if I’ll fail the Dark Lord!?”

“No, Draco it’s no test. But you’re right your father is here, he wishes to see you for supper in the guest room. He says not to be late. Also, I noticed your score in Muggle Studies. We can’t have you failing that class, specially as a prefect, you need to set the example. So I’ve appointed a tutor for you. You will meet him after your supper with your father.”

 

“I don’t think a tutor will be necessary after I speak with Father.”

Snape didn't say anything else and just walked out.

The guest rooms were far up, away from students loitering around and from classrooms. The corridors were silent and Draco’s footsteps echoed against the stone walls and high ceiling. He knocked on the big wooden door and it silently opened.

The table was already set up with soups and bread, beverages, and meats of all kinds.

“Take a seat,” Lucius ordered.

Draco looked around the large room and was a bit alarmed when he noticed his father had settled into the room. There were some personal effects on the furniture and some clothes laid out on the bed.

“What’s going on,” Draco asked as he sat down.

“We are having dinner together.”

Obviously, Draco wanted to roll his eyes, but didn't dare to. “It looks like you have settled in,” he commented instead.

“Yes, while far from the Malfoy Estate, it isn’t too barbaric.”

“Why have you settled in? Is this a ploy of the Dark Lord?”

“You should know better than to speak of any of the Dark Lord’s ploys, anyone could overhear.”

“I’m curious and I trust you’ve set up some silencing charms or am I wrong?”

“You’re wrong, about this being a ploy of the Dark Lord.” Then he stopped and served himself an almost raw piece of meat and some red wine. He ate and instructed his son to do so as well when he noticed Draco was just starring.

The younger Malfoy served himself soup and white wine.

“If this isn’t a ploy then why have you settled here?” Draco asked after a while.

Lucius looked at his son. His son appeared to have grown a few inches while in Hogwarts. But it was his demeanor that made him seem like an adult instead of the child he was.Draco was sixteen years old, behaving like he was thirty.

“How is school?” The blond Lord said instead of answering the question.

“A waste of time. I learn silly incantation that will help me in cleaning the dishes,” Draco scoffed. He noiselessly stirred his soup and then blew on the steaming spoonful, after a few seconds he tried it and found the flavor to his satisfaction.

“There must be something useful in this school?” Lucius continued prodding his son. In truth he was dreading revealing to his son what his true intentions were. Draco was no child, and he had stopped looking at his father with adoration a long time ago.

“Runes, I suppose. It’s good practice to keep, it helps with the translation of ancient books.”

“It’s good to hear, that not all your time is wasted here. And Quiddish?”

“I have no time for it.”

“I was under the impression you enjoyed Quiddish?”

“It’s just a game father. There are more important things than a game.”

“I suppose there are. What occupies your time?”

“I am a prefect, I must set a good example for my fellow classmates, I must keep my scores high. And when it is not that I practice potions and curses, you know of what sort.”

They ate in silence for a while. Draco finished his soup and his wine and waited for his father to speak but when his father served himself a second serving and continued eating Draco grew restless, he bit his tongue a few times then he couldn’t keep quiet anymore.

“Father, why have you settled in…why have you come to Hogwarts?” He asked.

Lucius looked at his son, grey eyes met silver ones. “I am here… because it’s the only place I am safe. And it’s the only place you are safe as well.”

“What do you mean? What are you talking about?”

“I have changed alliances Draco and so have you. We are no longer fighting for the Dark Lord, we are in Dumbledore’s side.”

“Is this a trick,” was the only thing Draco could think of to say.

“It is no trick my son. We are now on the side of Light.”

Silence took over as Draco stared at his father in disbelief. “What? How could you!” Draco raised from his chair so fast the chair tumbled backwards. “You can not possibly be speaking the truth!?”

“I am.”

Draco stared at his father‘s face searching for some sign of falsehood but he found none. “Traitor!” Draco spit out. He was trembling with anger and the feeling of betrayal.

Lucius raised as well. “The Dark Lord is the traitor. He was leaving me to rot there! It is because of Dumbledore that I’m out, that I’m enjoying a descent meal and am able to speak to my son! If it were up to the Dark Lord, I’d still be in Azkaban rotting away!”

“Coward! Willing to roll over for the first person to throw you a scrap of meat,” Draco spit out and Lucius‘ hand flew across his face.

“You will respect me Draco and follow my orders.”

Draco lowered his hand down from his burning cheek and looked at his father straight in the eyes. “Voldemort will come for me soon enough and you will regret this.”

Lucius watched his son run out the room and felt like a failure.  
  
Tears ran down Draco’s face as he made his way back to his house. Tears of hurt and shame. He felt betrayed once again by his father. His father who taught him pure blood was everything, that Voldemort’s actions were right. And now that Dumbledore had taken him out of Azkaban he turned his back to his Master in no time. Didn’t his father see, Dumbledore was just using him. The old man hadn’t freed Lucius out of the kindness of his heart, to him Lucius was just a tool to use against Voldemort.

Draco spent the night in the Astonomy Tower, looking at the stars and letting the tears fall down the sides of his face. He dreamed of his father holding true to his believes.  
  
The next day he woke up with a stiff back and swearing he was never sleeping on the floor again. He managed to shower and dress impeccably and get to his first class on time.

The day passed relatively normal as any day, with Draco being even more silent then before, but no one mentioned it. No other house cared to speak to Draco, simply because he was a Malfoy and his own house stayed clear of him, tired of dealing with his out of no where explosive attitude.

Draco was in the library, translating an old Runes paper when the seat across from his was all of a sudden occupied.

Draco noticed black robes and pale hands, but the nails were wrong, these were bitten not neatly trimmed and clean. Slowly, he looked up from his parchment paper.

“You missed our first tutoring lesson last night.” Harry Potter said as he set down a pile of books.

“You’re my tutor,” Draco realized slowly.

“Yep.”

“What have I done to deserve such punishment,” Draco lamented softly. He rubbed his forehead feeling a headache coming on. “Please tell me this is a joke.”

“Not a joke,” Harry said with a smile but Draco noticed the uncertainty in his eyes.

“So what, someone blackmailed you to tutor me?”

“No actually, but you’re really good at potions so I thought we could tutor one another.” Harry thought it be better that way. He didn't want Draco to think it was a charity thing, and besides he really did need help with potions.

“Well I’m not a really good tutor and beside I don’t need any help from anyone.”

Just as Harry suspected. “Well, I saw your score in Muggle Studies, and it looks like you really do need some help. It not a bad thing. I mean you are a pureblood, why the hell would you even have a clue about anything muggle. But I could help, I was raised in the muggle world.”

Draco thought about it. He really hated that awful grade he had right now. And getting to know Harry Potter could be useful. “Alright then,” he set his Rune homework aside. “What the hell is electricity?”

Harry smiled and started explaining the muggle way of lighting a room.

Draco didn't really understand much of it, he found the muggle way of doing things inefficient and without flair, a bit dead. To him it was horrible to live without magic. But his grades improved. Although he didn't really understand much of the muggle way of doing things, he knew the answers to the questions on tests and didn't feel so stupid anymore.  
  
Meantime, Harry enjoyed the time he spent with Draco. They keep it academic, they didn’t speak about their lives, but Harry was impressed by Draco’s ability with potions. He suspected he even knew more then Professor Snape.  
  
The first personal conversation came up when Harry let slip that he did chores under his muggle family.

“Chores? Is it a muggle thing?”

“Well not really, from what I know Ron does chores too. I suppose it’s a money thing. So you’ve never done chores?”

Draco shook his head in a definite no.

“Well, I suppose the Malfoys have plenty of house elves to do everything.”

“We didn’t always have house elves,” Draco said a little absent minded.

“Oh, I just figures you did.”

“No, but anyways, I never did chores. I was given lessons on potions and spells and that sort.”

“How old where you when you performed your first magical trick?”

“I was five. It was winter, I wanted the snow to go away and the green grass to appear and it did, even the small insects came back to life.”

“I was ten, a snake talked to me.”

“Parselmouth,” Draco said. “Just like Voldemort.”

“Yeah.”

And they went back to the potion’s lesson.  
  
After that it was easier to talk about themselves and their lives. Harry told Draco about Aunt Patunia and Vernon and Dudly.

“They sound absolutely foul,” Draco declared.

“They weren’t all bad, they just didn’t really understand magic.”

“Well that’s how muggles are, they don’t understand magic and they don’t like it.” There was a bit of silence. “And now muggle-borns are here out of nowhere, with no family history, learning our magic, its disgusting. They take our spells and contribute nothing!”

Harry’s hackles rose but he tried to remain calm. “Well muggle borns are here because they have a wizard or witch as an ancestor, so they do belong here.”

“They were born with muggle parents, all they know when they come to Hogwarts are muggle things. They don’t belong here, not anymore.”

“Why, because purebloods are better?”

“Yes.”

“You can’t possibly believe that,” Harry said horrified.

“I do.”

Harry exhaled sharply. “Well what about Hermione? Look at here, she’s muggle born and she’s the best student here at Hogwarts. She’s even better than you.”

“Of course she’s better than me academically, she’s a bookworm. She reads and performs the magic. But I’m talking about raw power, there’s quite a difference, and she has none of it.”

“And what’s raw magic? I’ve never seen you perform it, or anyone else.”

“Of course not. Its not taught here at this school, they consider it too dangerous for muggle borns and half bloods to be around raw magic. So purebloods have to suffer and put up with menial classes that better suit muggle borns and half bloods. I hate this school.”

“Do other schools teach it?”

“Drumstrang does, but the Ministry trying to get it outlawed.”

“Why?” Harry asks simply, genuinely curious.

“It’s about power Potter, the Ministry can’t control Raw Magic, so they want to get rid of it.

“Would you go to Drumstrang if you could?”

“In an instant.”

Harry didn't say anything else.  
  
“I could teach you this Harry,” Hermione said when she gets a glimpse of Harry’s Potion’s homework.

“That way you don’t have to put up with that git,” Ron added.

He’s not so bad, Harry wanted to say but didn't. He knew Hermione would look at him strangely and Ron would declare him insane. The truth was Draco was just as bad as people thought, but not at the same time. Ron, he knew, would say Draco was a spoiled brat who’d been given everything in life and truly believed he was better than everyone else. And Harry couldn’t say Ron was wrong because he wasn’t. But at the same time, Draco didn't know any better because that was all he’d lived. It was as simple as that. How was someone suppose to know what green was if all they’ve ever seen was red?

“Its okay Hermione, I have to teach him how muggles communicate, with cell phones and post mail.”

“What’s a cell phones?” Ron asked.

Hermione started explaining, Harry took the opportunity to leave.

Draco had a hard time understanding cell phones.

“How is it possible, that’s insane, that one person can be in Africa and another here and communicate at the same time without magic.” Draco said bewildered. Harry had to stifle a laugh so Draco wouldn’t think he was laughing at him. “It’s a bit fascinating,” Draco admitted his curiosity hesitantly.

“I wish I had a pair to show you how they work.”

“Me too.”

Harry next explained post mail. How Muggles have set up a system that gets mail from one place to another without loosing a letter, how each letter had to have a stamp. And how it was mailmen and not owls that got the letters from one place to another.

For a couple of months everything was going completely fine. Draco’s grades improve dramatically as well as Harry’s potions ability. And Harry was slowly getting to know Draco.

He didn't like what he saw all the time. Sometimes Draco went on spiels about purebloods and how they were much better than half bloods and muggles borns. At first Harry bit his tongue because he didn't want to be at odds with Draco, but after a little while he started contradicting him in his believes. Sometimes their homework was forgotten as they debated the merits of wizards and muggles. There never was a clear winner, but Harry didn't care about that, he just hoped some of the things he said stuck with Draco.

Everything was going just fine that the news and the aftermath were a complete shock to everyone who was a witness to it.

Harry hadn’t had one of those dreams in quite a while, his Occlumency lessons had been going quite well that he thought it was a regular dream.

The woods were thick, trees everywhere, the ground was covered with dry leaves and brittle twigs but not a noise was made as a cloaked figure walked over them. The cottage was small and blended well with the trees around it, the windows were boarded up and the door was locked but that didn't stop him.

He was silent as he walked down a corridor, opened a door and crept closer to the sleeping figure.

She was beautiful, her blond hair fanned out creating a type of halo seen in old paintings. Her face was pale and peaceful in sleep.

The man drew his wand out from within his robes and Harry realized it was not a dream at all. He wanted to wake up, he didn't want to see this because he recognized the woman, they looked so much alike.

Those sharing the same dormitory were woken up by Harry’s struggle. Ron and Neville got up and tried to shake Harry awake.

Voldemort seemed to hold him in his sleep and Harry struggled unsuccessfully to free himself. He tried screaming, to wake her up but Narcissa didn't move or twitch or anything. The dark Lord raised his wand and uttered the unforgiving curse, killing Narcissa in an instant. Voldemort looked up to a mirror and Harry could see his face, his smile clear in satisfaction.

Harry woke up with a start. He was breathing hard and he could feel his heart hammering against his chest.

“Oi, Harry mate, its just a bad dream,” Ron said as he tried to calm Harry down.

Harry shook his head. “No, it wasn’t.”

He threw his covers to the floor and ran out the dormitory and the common room and kept running until he reached Dumbledore’s private chambers.

Dumbledore answered his door in a purple robe and barefooted with a cap on his head. “Harry, are you all right?”

“I am, Sir. But I don‘t think Narcissa is.”

“What happened?”

“I saw it, in my sleep. Voldemort, he found Narcissa in the woods and killed her while she slept.”

Dumbledore turned to a portrait and instructed the man there to awaken Severus, Lucius, and Draco. He wrote something on a piece of parchment and gave it to Fawkes and the bird flew away.

“What’s happened?” Was the first thing Lucius said, before the door even closed behind him.

Draco and Severus were there only a second after the question was uttered.

“Take a seat, all of you.” The headmaster instructed and they obeyed.

“Harry’s had a dream. I’ve sent a note to a trusted Auror friend to see if he can confirm what Harry saw.”

“And what did he see?” Lucius turned to the teenager.

“I don’t want to alarm you Lucius, its best to wait, it might be nothing happened.”

“Have you ever been wrong before, your dreams?” Draco asked. He was in his pajamas with his hair a bit disheveled and a worried look on his face.

“No,” Harry says. “But I’m really hopping I am this time.”

“Does this have to do with Narcissa?”

Lucius turns sharply towards his son then back to Harry. “What did you see? Is my wife alright!?”

At that moment an Auror appeared, none other than Alastor Moody.

“Its true,” he said. He looked at both Malfoys, “I’m sorry for your loss. There was nothing we could do.” He turned to Dumbledore, “We’ll speak later.”

Lucius Malfoy was in shock. His hands turned to shaking fists. “The Dark Lord,” he spit out and looked at Harry Potter for confirmation. The dark haired boy could only nod. He stood up, “I’ll find him! I’ll kill him myself!”

“Lucius calm down.” Albus said. “If you confront him, he’ll kill you. He’ll pay for this, be assured he will. But we can’t go wands blazing without a plan.”

“When then!!!?”

“When Harry’s ready, when we all are.”

“I’m ready!” There were tears falling down his face. Harry felt sorry for the man, pitied him. Lucius, always so stoic, it was hard seeing him in tears. Then Lucius turned to his silent son. “And you, so silent. Can’t you grieve your mother and realize Tom Riddle, the Dark Lord, isn’t worth following anymore!”

“Lucius, be calm.” Severus advised and he took a step closer to the distraught man.

Draco‘s answer to his father froze the entire room. “It may be that you can easily change allegiances to benefit you in that given moment. But I am not you Father. I cannot so easily discard what I believe in.” He turned to Dumbledore and Harry. “He’s a coward. You think he’ll stand by you when Voldemort comes after you, he won’t. He’ll run to a rat hole and when the Dark Lord wins, he’ll go to him, kneeling on all fours begging forgiveness and saying he was forced to work for you. Make no mistake, that’s what will come to pass.” There was silence all around the room. Draco looked around to all four faces. He saw anger in Lucius face, sadness in Harry’s, pity in Dumbledore, and Severus’ face as always was blank. “Goodnight gentlemen. I don’t want to wake up late and miss my first class.” He gave a small mocking bow to his father and exited the room.

“He’s lost to us.” Was the last thing Draco heard as the doors closed behind him. He didn't know who said it but Draco didn't even entertain the idea of caring.

Narcissa Malfoy’s death made the papers. At breakfast everyone spoke of it and questioned how the Dark Lord could have killed her, one of his own followers? Was Lucius Malfoy really on their side then? Every student talked about how horrible it was for Draco and they wondered how bad he took the news.

Harry didn't know what to expect when he next saw Draco. He certainly didn't expect to see him come down for breakfast, but he did. The entire room’s occupants turned to stare as Draco made his way to his table and sat between Pansy and Goyle.

Draco ignored the stares as he made himself toast with strawberry jam. He was about to take a bite when Blaise spoke up.

“I’m sorry about your mum, Draco. If I were you I’d want revenge too. No wonder you’re in the light side now.”

Draco lowered his toast, his hands trembled slightly. “Who says I’m in the light side?”

“Well everyone. You are friends with Potter aren’t you?”

And the rage that sparked inside Draco would have taken over the entire table if Draco wasn’t disciplined enough to contain it. “Listen careful Blaise, I am not in the light side, I am not Potter’s friend, I don’t care for revenge. I am and will always be with Voldemort.” Draco got up and left his breakfast untouched.

The room was quite until his exit did it erupt and what he said spread like wildfire.  
  
“Everyone’s talking about you.” Harry said during their tutoring lesson.

“I don’t care.”

“Really, I know that if people were saying that about me, I’d care.”

Draco looked up from his homework. He put his quill down, folded his arms over the parchment paper. “What are they saying about me, Potter, enlighten me.”

“That you’re a cold hearted bastard. That maybe you wanted your mother dead.”

Draco’s eyes went wide in surprise then smaller in anger. “I didn’t want my mother dead and I am not a cold hearted bastard.”

“But you’re not mourning her either.”

“Mourning her will not bring her back to life, what’s done is done.”

“Everyone mourns their loved ones when they pass away. Not because it’ll bring them back to life, but because it’s a natural process, it helps them move on.”

“Are you saying that I’m unnatural?”

Harry exhaled sharply. “No. Maybe, maybe you’re in shock, I don’t know. Everyone mourns differently.”

“I am not in shock, I‘m perfectly fine.”

“Why are you fighting this Draco? There’s nothing wrong with feeling sad or crying, she was your mother.”

“Why do you even care!” Draco looked around and lowered his voice when he noticed people looking their way. “We are not friends Potter, or did you miss that small part I said to Blaise.”

“I care because I know what its like to lose a mother. And you might not consider me a friend but I care for you either way.”

Draco scoffed. “I’m not blind. I’m no idiot. You’re doing this because Dumbledore put you up to this. Because you want to use me as a tool. That’s what I am to you, a tool to put against Voldemort. Well you’re wasting your time, Potter!” Draco gathered his things and left.  
  
The next day, after classes, Harry’s waited in Dumbledore’s office. The phoenix was on his perch cleaning his feathers. Outside it was cloudy and grey.

“Harry, my boy, thanks for waiting.” The Professor sat on his large arm chair.

Harry only nodded.

“Tell, me how’s it going with young Mr. Malfoy.”

“Everything was going fine until his mother’s passing, sir. I tried talking to him and he very clearly stated he wasn’t going to be a tool for the light side.”

“Mmh,” Dumbledore’s silent for a long time.

“Is that what he is Professor? Is that why you asked me to bring him to the light side, to simply be used as a tool?” Harry asked this softly. He was uncertain and a little shaken from Draco’s words last night. He didn’t doubt Dumbledore, the man has been kind to him always, but he needed reassurance, maybe of his own motives as well.

“Oh, my boy.” He trailed off then continued. “I remember when Mr. Malfoy first came into this school. Even then, I could tell he was destined to wield much power. But I could also see the darkness at the edges of him. Over time that darkness has crept closer and closer to his heart. Once it penetrates his heart there will be no turning back. Mr. Malfoy is sixteen now, but I still view him as that young boy, lost, looking for guidance. With parents like Narcissa and Lucius, that boy has never had a chance nor a choice. That’s what I want, for him to choose, free from the prejudice that’s surrounded him all his life. If he chooses to join us, and I very much hope he will, he will also be saving the rest of Slytherin.”

Harry looked up at the Headmaster. He felt selfish for never having thought of the other Slytherins.

“They hang on to everything he says. I fear if he goes with Voldemort, many of them will follow. But if he stays, there is a strong chance of them staying as well, of being free of darkness.”

Harry nodded, accepted everything Dumbledore told him.

“How powerful is he, sir? You say if he joins Voldemort, then the Dark Lord will surely win.”

“A few nights ago, when we learned of Narcissa’s passing, remember what he said to his father?”

“He said Voldemort would win and that Lucius would beg for forgiveness.”

“That wasn’t dramatics Harry, that was the truth. If Voldemort wins, that will happen. With the course he is in right now that is the most likely possibility. They’re small prophecies that he utters here and there. He might not even realize it. But to see into the future, Harry, that is something not even Voldemort can do. Draco has never received Seer training, I can only imagine what he would see if he did.”

“But he took Divination classes in third year.”

“He did, but only for a little while. We pulled him out of that class as quickly as we realized what was going on.”

“What was going on?”

“Proffesor Trelawney almost had a breakdown. Everything Draco uttered was a prophecy of sorts. If Draco had been kept in that class, it would have been a disaster for everyone.”

“How so?”

“He would live in the future, unable to live in the present. Right now he doesn’t have a full grasp of it, they’re just fleeting thoughts and words. If he was to allow this power to fully embody him, he would see, smell, touch the future, live in the future, while missing the present. Great power doesn’t come without sacrifices.”

“That’s horrible.”  
  
For three days, Harry went to the Library and sat in the same table they always used. But Draco didn’t show up. He felt like going down to the Slytherin Dungeons but he didn’t know their password and knew better than to ask a Slytherin for help.  
  
In those three days, Draco didn’t come down for breakfast, not lunch, nor dinner. At night while he was doing his homework in the Slytherin Common room, he ordered the elfs to bring him food, which they happily did. He ate grapes and cubed cheese and made a sandwich that tasted like ash to him. At night he dreamt of his mother. The small smiles she would sometimes give him. The times she would hold him for no reason at all. He remembered her brushing his hair and singing to him when he was small and couldn’t really understand the words but loving the sound of her voice.

In the daytime, he went through his classes in auto mode. He heard what the professors said, took notes but didn’t pay much attention to anything. At one point in Potions his cauldron exploded, leaving everyone in shock that the best in their class couldn’t do a potion while Ron Weasley finished it with minimal disaster. In Muggle Studies, he failed two tests.

It was the fourth night that Draco couldn’t sleep, he contemplated making a sleeping drought but he didn’t have all the ingredients and he didn’t want to go to Snape for them nor ask Madame Pomfry for any help. He got up and put on his warmest boots because outside it was cold, and Draco hated the cold. He puts on his coat and silently walked out of Hogwarts.

The air was chilly, there was a slight breeze, Draco drew the coat tighter around him. He walked around for a bit, then because there was nothing else to do, he walked into the Forbidden Forest.

It was even colder there, but Draco kept on walking. The trees were dark and as he kept on walking noticed some were twisted. With every footfall, twigs broke and dry leaves crunched under his shoes.

“What are you doing here?” The voice was low and graveled.

Draco was startled and he turned around quickly.

Draco wasn’t the type of person to be scared of spiders, even as a child he thought them fascinating. But the ones standing before him were huge and he felt fear.

“Just walking about,” he said. He tried to walk around them but more spiders appeared, blocking him, soon he become surrounded by them.

“A pretty little wizard just walking here,” the biggest spider mocked. His voice was rough and it was hard for Draco to understand what he said.

“Lunch,” a smaller spider declared.

“Wait wait, I’m not lunch. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to disturb you.”

“Well, you have and now we’re going to eat you!”

In unison, the spiders launched, all Draco could do was protect his head with his arms and hands and crouch down.

“Flipendo!” An arm grabbed Draco across the waist and then the blond was pushed in the right direction. “Run!” Draco did as instructed as Harry kept throwing spells at the spiders.

Draco tried to run as straight as possible to get out of the Forbidden Forest, but there were so many trees and boulders, it was impossible. Draco thought about climbing a tree, but Harry grabbed his hand and led him out of the forest. They kept running until they reached the lake, far away from danger. When they thought they were safe, they stopped running.

They doubled over trying to catch their breath.

“That,” breath, “was,” another deep breath, “really close!”

Draco could only nod as he kept trying to control his breathing.

Eventually, after a few minutes, they calmed down and were able to breath properly.

“Thank you Harry, for saving me. How did you know I was there?” He asked after a little while

“I was in the dormitory, looking out the window, I saw you going into the Forbidden Forest.” They started walking back into the castle. “What were you thinking, going in there? And where‘s your wand?”

“I don’t know. I just wanted to clear my head. My wand, I must have left it in the room.”

Harry stopped walking, so did Draco. The green eyed boy took the chance to examine the blond. His eyes were sunken, his skin had felt dry and thin when he held his hand. His hair had lost some of it luster, and he looked thin, painfully so.

“Have you been eating?” Harry asked.

“The elfs bring me food at night.”

“At night!? You only eat once a day! Draco this isn’t healthy you need to eat.”

“Stop acting like my moth-” Draco stopped, he didn’t have a mother any more. “I’m fine,” he said instead. “I don’t need a babysitter.”

“I don’t have to be a babysitter to care for you,” Harry said softly, the last thing he wanted to do was have another argument.

“Well stop caring for me!” Draco turned around and started walking back into the castle.

Harry followed close behind.

“Stop following me!”

“I just want to make sure you get to your dorm without a problem.”

Draco wanted to argue that he didn’t need to be walked to his dorm, that he didn’t need protection, but he doubted it would do any good so he just kept walking. When he reached the Slytherin House portrait he whispered the password and went in without saying anything to Harry.

He was silent as he went into his dorm, he wrapped his thick blanket around him, closed the curtains around his bed and whispered a silence charm. The tears slowly ran down his cheeks, he didn’t know why he was crying didn’t want think about a possible reason, he just let the tears fall. Slowly at first and then faster the tears ran down his cheeks and made his shirt damp.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Not a happy ending.

 

The next morning he showered and used spells to get rid of the dark circles under his eyes, he combed his brittle hair and mumbled another spell to make it look better. He thought about casting a spell on his entire being but decided against it. He didn’t have to impress anyone and the Malfoy name was already in tatters. He went to get some breakfast. 

With food in his stomach, he was able to pay better attention in classes. In Potions he redeemed himself by completing a complicated potion that only a handful of students were able to halfway do. It made him feel better. 

After classes he went to the Library. 

“I need help,” he said once he stood in front of Harry. 

Harry’s entire face lit up. 

“I’m failing Muggle Studies again.”

“Oh,” there was disappointment in Harry’s voice but Draco ignored it. 

“I failed two tests so my grade is a nightmare now. Professor Burbage said I could retake them again, before the end of this week.”

“Okay, what was the class about?”

“Computers.”

Harry spent the rest of the day and the rest of the week for that matter explaining everything he could about computers. He explained the components, screen, key board, the buttons on it. Then, what a computer could do, the writing tools in it, how things were stored in it. Draco understood very little, but he still managed a passing grade.

It was still Fall when it snowed. It snowed heavily but after the howling wind had calmed down the students were allowed outside. They played by throwing snowballs at each other, ice skating, and making snow angels. 

Draco went to a secluded section where a small garden was withering and most of the flowers were dead. The ones he touched come back to life. 

“That’s pretty impressive.”

Draco whirled around to find it was Hermione who had spoken. Ron and Harry were also there. 

“How’d you do that? That’s a cool spell. My mom-” and Ron stopped and looked down at his tattered brown shoes. 

“What about your mom, Weasley?”

“She likes flowers, she has a garden and hates when they die. She would probably appreciate a spell like that.”

“I’m sorry I don’t know the spell, it just happens.” Draco said sincerely. 

There was a bit of silence. 

“What are you all doing here?”

“We wanted to see if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with us?” Harry said. 

“Hogsmeade?”

“Yeah, with us.”

Draco raised an eyebrow and looked at all of them. Hermione Granger, the mud blood and Rom Weasley the blood traitor. There was laughter around him, students having fun, being with friends. Draco realized no one had approached him to even keep him company. He steeled himself, took a deep breath, then said, “Okay.”

They split up, Hermione and Ron went to a book store while Draco and Harry headed to a potions store. There Harry purchased another cauldron. 

“My last one melted,” he admitted bashfully. 

Then they went to the quill shop and Draco spent a long time there. He grabbed an expensive self disposing ink quill which he asked the cashier to carefully wrap. 

Harry found it amusing that Draco took such care in his quills. 

The four students met up at Honeydukes. Harry, Hermione, and Ron all got a simple chocolate bar for themselves while Draco orders only the best and most expensive chocolates for himself. He handed over several Galleons, making the other three teens’ eyes go wide in surprise. 

“Didn’t know you had such a sweet tooth.” Harry commented once they sat down and order butterbeers. 

“Mother used to hate it, actually forbid the elfs from giving me chocolate for a whole month.”

“That’s harsh,” Hermione said. 

Draco shook his head. “I had a habit of making myself sick with it.”

They grew silent, but eventually they started talking about school work and Ron complained about how hard Defense Against the Dark Arts was. Hermione talked about how great Arythmacy was.

Draco didn't really pay attention. He noticed Harry staring at him and he looked away, out the window and stared as it snowed. 

Another round of butterbeer was ordered and still Draco didn't say anything. 

“Earth to Draco, come in Draco?” Hermione teased lightly. 

“Oh, sorry what’s going on?”

“We were talking about Christmas. What are you going to do?”

“Honestly, I don’t know. Father’s living in the castle. I haven’t talked to him at all, so I don’t know if we’ll be staying here for Christmas break. I don’t have a clue,” he whispered and it was a bit unsettling because he usually did have a clue. “I’m sure we wont be doing anything. Mother’s gone, she was the one that would decorate. Voldemort wants him dead, so he wont return to Whitshire. How about you,” he turns to Harry and only asked because he didn't want to keep talking about himself. 

“I’ll be going to Ron’s. Spend the break there.”

“My parents were thinking of going to the mountains spend Christmas there,” Hermione said. “We’re not sure yet though.”

They walked back to Hogwarts in silence. 

A loud explosion broke the silence and all watched in horror as a fire started at Hogwarts, then they realize the strong black smoke wasn’t because of the fire, but Death Eaters apparating into Hogwarts grounds. 

Ron, Hermione, and Harry instantly broke into a run. Draco stayed behind and watched. Only when he was pushed and shoved by some of the students did he too start running toward Hogwarts. 

Several Death Eaters were fighting students and teachers just outside the castle. Draco ignored it all and headed inside to look for his father. He took his wand out and shoved some people out of his way. He didn't bother to stop and help the light or dark side. 

“Father! Lucius,” Draco called out once he’d reached the hallway where his father’s room was at. 

There was fighting there too. One teachers and two students against Fenrir. They were in his way to get to his father’s room. So Draco simply waved his wand and the werewolf was thrown out the window. The teacher and students moved to thank him but he paid them no attention, just ran to his father’s room. He yanked the door open but there was no one there. 

“Where is he!? Where’s my father!?” Draco demanded an answer. 

“He went downstairs, started fighting several Death Eaters.” A student said. 

Draco ran down the stairs, he dodged spells and jinxes and several flyaway unforgivables. 

He looked for Lucius in the second floor, ran down all the hallways, then made his way back down and still couldn’t find him. 

“Harry!” He called out when he saw the green eyed boy. “Have you seen my father?”

“I think I saw him in the Great Hall,” Harry said as he blocked a curse. 

Draco nodded and made his way there, Harry quickly dispatched his enemy and followed close behind. 

It was chaos there. Five Death Eaters throwing curses everywhere. Bellatrix was among them and dueling Lucius. 

Draco managed to make his way to them in the middle of the room. But once he was there, he didn't know what to do. To join his father would be to join the light side, to join

Bellatrix would be to hurt his father. She threw an unforgivable to Lucius and Draco reacted automatically, freezing it in mid air and dissolving it. 

“Draco, my darling nephew, my favorite nephew, I’m glad you’re here. The Dark Lord has sent me to collect you.” Bellatrix was all smiles. 

Draco lowered his wand. “All this, just to collect me?”

“And to make a statement of course.”

“And what statement is that?” Dumbledore appeared to the side and all fighting seized. 

“Albus, you spoil sport,” the female Death Eater sneered.

“Put your wand down Bellatrix.”

“No.”

And four Death Eater wands turned against Dumbledore. 

“Don’t move a muscle if you don’t want to die Albus. The Dark Lord said not to harm Harry Potter, but he didn’t say anything about you. In fact I’m sure he’ll be glad if we bring back your head.”

“You’ll have to go though me first!” Harry positioned himself in front of the headmaster and the enemies’ wands wavered. 

Bellatrix’s face was full of hatred. “Enough! You two aren’t my concern.” She turned to the blond teenager. “Come, Draco.” She extended her hand and he took a few steps towards her. 

“Draco,” Lucius whispered, “son, don’t.”

“It’s his destiny Lucius, you can’t deny him his path.” She took the last few steps toward her nephew. She stood before him at eye level. “He’s waiting for you. Can’t wait to see you again, it’s been so long. You can feel the pull, you long to be near him just as he longs to be with you.”

“Yes.” Draco acknowledged. 

Bellatrix smiled. “All you have to do is get rid of the traitor, and I will take you to him.”

“Traitor?”

She turned to her brother-in-law. “He is a traitor, Draco. He’s trying to keep you away from your great destiny.”

Draco looked at his father, then back at his aunt, his eyes were full of sadness and a bit of shock. “He would ask this of me?”

“Only a small token, to prove your loyalty.”

“I have done nothing to make him question my loyalty!” He pleaded. 

“Haven’t you?” Her black eyes turned to Harry. “Spending your time with him. Learning muggle things. It disgusts the Dark Lord to no end. But because he is merciful he will grant you redemption, a chance to prove yourself loyal and worthy of what he will give you.”

“By murdering my own father,” he said through clenched teeth, tears gathered in his eyes threatening to fall. 

“You look pathetic Draco, crying over a man who is disloyal to the Dark Lord, to your own Lord.” Her voice was cold, unloving, and pitiless. 

“He is my father.”

“If you don’t do this Draco he will consider you a traitor, no better then mudbloods.” She crept even closer to her nephew and she whispered in his ear. “I will kill Lucius before you can lift a finger to stop me. I will kill him, Albus, and all the students here, and drag you to the Dark Lord whether you want to go or not. But it’s your choice. You can go with your head held high, your loyalty proven, or you can be presented in disgrace before the Dark Lord.” She planted a kiss on his cheek. “Mmh, now come on sweetheart. You know your place isn’t here. Your place is with your Lord.” She guided his arm up, guiding the wand up against Lucius. 

“Draco,” Lucius pleaded. 

“Now, just say the words, Avad-”

The first thing that was heard was stone breaking, then the thundering sounds of hooves against the stone floors. A giant and centaurs broke into the Great Hall, with their great speed they throw back several Death Eaters. 

Bellatrix threw a few curses but they all missed their target. She moved to grab her nephew but Harry was faster and before the Death Eater could get her hands on him, he tackled the blond down, she dissipated a second later, along with all the Death Eaters.

There was relative silence after that, only the click-clack of the centaurs’ hooves. 

“Are you okay? Are you hurt?” Harry asked franticly as he searched for any wounds. 

“I’m fine, I’m fine.” Draco pushed Harry’s hands away. He went to his father. 

“Father,” he started, but didn't know what else to say. He had raised his wand against the man, almost uttered the killing curse. I’m sorry, didn’t really seem fitting, he was undeserving of forgiveness. 

He was about to turn around, walk away, but his father grabbed him and their bodies crashed together as they hugged. Lucius held his son tightly, as if he were holding on to life itself. 

“I’m sorry,” Draco whispered, his head down and full of shame. 

“Don’t apologies, nothing was your fault.”

“I almost killed you.”

“Draco, nothing was your fault. Forget what happened here. I lay no blame on you.”

Hogwarts was a mess. Fire destroyed the east wing, several teachers and students were sent to St. Mungus, Mothers showed up in tears and Fathers in anger. Newspapers had a field day, they showed up and tried to question every and any student about what happened. The ministry and Aurors showed up. Albus told them Death Eaters attacked, looking to kill Harry Potter and anyone who stood in the way, he said nothing about the Malfoys. 

The Order of the Phoenix gathered in Dumbledore’s Office. And there the Headmaster revealed the truth to the Weasleys, Remus, Tonks, and Moody, with Harry and Snape being there as well. 

“But that’s insane!” Molly Weasly declared. “He’s just a child and to be, to be put through that!”

Tonks on the other hand, crossed her arms and looked disgusted. “Well, well, well, I always knew my little cousin was powerful, but to be considered a possible equal to the Dark Lord himself, who would have thought.”

“Its that same power that binds him to the Dark Lord,” Lupin said. 

“Yes, it’s because he’s so powerful that there is a magical bond between Voldemort and young Mr. Malfoy.” Dumbledore confirmed

“And the Dark Lord is willing to send his agents to attack Hogwarts for the boy. How did he even manage to break the spells protecting Hogwarts?”

“The Ministry and Aurors are looking into that,” Moody answered. “Powerful magic protects Hogwarts and the Death Eaters broke through it like nothing.” 

After a while Lupin asked, “What is your plan Albus, what do you plan to do with the boy?”

All eyes turned to the oldest and wisest wizard among them. For a moment he looked even older, withered, shrunken like a leaf in winter. But then he stood up a little straighter. 

“A week ago I would have said I have no idea. He is immensely powerful, but he is also steadfast in his pureblood believes. A week ago I would have said lets pray he doesn't join the Death Eater, now I don’t have to pray. I am sure we can reach him. With the right guidance, he can join us.”

“What makes you believe this?" Arthur asked. 

“Once, I was sure Draco would join the Death Eaters and Voldemort at a moments chance, but he didn’t. They came for him and he hesitated.”

“Yes, but only because he was asked to murder his own father,” Moody grumbled. 

“Yes, well me telling you I’m surprised he didn’t kill Lucius should say something.”

“I think, his mother’s death hit him harder then he lets on,” Harry spoke up for the first time. “Maybe harder then he admits to himself.” All eyes were on him and Harry continued. “At first he acted like he didn’t care, was kind of mean about it, but slowly I saw his shield crack. He didn't want to seem weak, always wants to be in control, but his mother’s death affected him to his very core.”

“So what’s the next step then, to keep him from changing his mind and joining the Dark Lord,” Tonks asked. 

“I was going to ask you Molly, if you could take him in. Hear me out. All that boy has known is pureblood rules taught by his Death Eater father. Voldemort himself frequented the Manor when he was just a small boy. He’s been taught dark magic since he was old enough to walk. He knows Dark Magic, knows all the Unforgivables and is magic bound to the Darkest off all Wizards and yet he hesitated to go to him. There is a chance to save him. If he goes with you Molly, he can see that the Light side isn’t so bad, he can experience something good in his life, maybe for the first time.”

There was silence all around the room. Molly looked at her hands in deep thought, then her husband, he nodded and without speaking let her know it was her choice. But how could she possibly say no to rescuing the boy. Her mother instincts cried out, she would do anything to save this poor boy. 

She looked up at Dumbledore and with certainty in her eyes she consented. “All right.”

Beside, Albus, Harry broke into a smile, nobody missed it.

Surprisingly Lucius had no objection to the idea of letting his son stay with what he considered blood-traitors. He nodded solemnly at Dumbledore idea and gave his full consent to have the Weasley’s care for his only son and heir for a little while. He also let the Headmaster know he was leaving. He didn't say where, believing it safer that way. But he did thank the old wizard and promised to come back before the end. He also handed him a letter and instructed him to make sure Draco got it after he left.   
  
It was Harry who delivered the news. It was a bit awkward. Draco stopped walking and sat on the stairs. He stared at the grey floor and didn't say anything. Harry then handed him the letter. Draco stared at it before grabbing it. He twirled it in his hands, made it float above his palm, then he just grabbed it out of mid air and tore it in half. 

“Don’t!” Harry grabbed it before Draco could continue destroying it. 

That didn't stop Draco, with a quick thought the letter burned in Harry’s hand without harming him. Whatever his father had wanted to say to him, whatever his last thoughts had been before abandoning him, they were now ashes. 

“You don’t know what it said. He could have been apologizing or something.”

“I don’t want his apologies, they mean nothing to me! He’s still gone!”

He took the news of going to the Weasley’s much more calmly. In fact he didn't react at all, Harry worried that maybe, they’d gone about it all wrong.

Christmas break was usually only two weeks long, but since Hogwarts was under construction and Dumbledore had to go about convincing parents that it was safe to leave their children at Hogwarts, Christmas break was extended to last one month.   
  
“Where’s he gonna sleep,” Ron asked as he threw books and clothes into his trunk. “I doubt Mr. Pureblood wants to share a room with anyone.” Ron mocked. “And besides we don’t even have a spare bed!”

“I have no idea,” Harry could only say as he placed his clothes in his trunk in a much more calmly fashion. 

“He better not make any cracks about my family while being there or I swear I’ll knock his teeth out!” Ron continued with a huff. 

“I don’t think he’ll be that mean.”

“Yeah, well, he bloody well not be.” Ron sat atop his trunk and tried to lock it, after several tries he succeeded. 

The three friends found a compartment for themselves. Harry noticed Draco walking in their direction and for a fleeting moment his heart quickened thinking the blond would join them. But Draco passed them without a glance in their direction, he continued to where some of his Slytherin friends were. 

“Yeah, this is going to be so much fun,” Ron sarcastically said . 

Ten minutes after the train had come to a stop, the Weasley clan, along with Harry, were still searching for a blond head. 

“Where could he be?” Harry asked mostly to himself with more than just a little worry in his voice. 

“Oh, dear you did tell him we would wait for him at the front right?” Mrs. Weasley asked. 

“Yeah, mom.”

“Maybe he ran away,” Ginny shrugged. 

Harry looks at her sharply with fear in his green eyes. 

Ginny couldn’t help but be startled by the look sent her way.

Another ten minutes, after the station was empty, they spotted Draco exiting the train. Harry immediately understood. Draco didn’t want anyone seeing he was going with the Weasleys. 

Ron understands too and he murmured, “Ungrateful bastard.”  
  
The Weasley place was nothing like Malfoy Manor, Draco quickly noted. Malfoy Manor was white stone, tall and wide, graceful with balconies curving out and large windows everywhere. The Weasleys place looked like a stunted ogre. It was wood and tall but crooked, its windows were dirty and the inside no better. It was overcrowded. Sofas everywhere, furniture covered all the corners and pictures coveried all the walls, it was all done untactful and Draco had to bite his tongue from saying something nasty about the place and he had to be careful not to let the displeasure show in his face. 

“Well, dear, I’ll give you the tour in a short while but why don’t you go settle in the room first. You’ll be sharing with Harry and Ron. Just that way.” Molly said with a smile on her face.

“Sharing?”

“Yes, dear.”

Draco’s lips trembled to say something but he pressed them together and just turned around and followed Harry and Ron up the stairs. 

They went all the way up to the third floor. The stairs creaked with every step the boys took. Draco couldn’t help but fear the wood would give way and he held on tighter to the railing. 

Ron’s room was so crowded, Draco wanted to run out and say he’d just sleep outside, below the starry sky. There were three small beds, barely big enough for each boy, one on each wall. Harry placed his owl on top of his bed and Ron placed his trunk atop his own bed. Draco took the remaining bed, the one to the right and closest to the door. He wanted to ask for the one close to the window so that he could breath some fresh air and not feel like he was suffocating, but it seemed that one was Ron‘s. 

“These’ll be your drawers, the others are taken. You can put you’re owl’s cage in the closet across the hall. Well come on then before mom shows up and pulls our ears for being lazy!”

Harry gave a small smile at Ron’s teasing, Mrs. Weasley of course would never pull anyone’s ears except her own sons. 

“You mean to say you have no house elves.” Draco asked with wide eyes and disbelieve in his voice. 

“Nope, no elves. You’re going to have to wash your own clothes with your bare hands, going to have to make your own bed every morning. Oh and everyone has chores around here, even guests.” Ron said with a triumphant smile before he left the room. 

“He’s kidding right?” The blond asked with fear in his eyes and distress in his voice. 

“Only about the clothes, the rest is true.”

“But that’s insane, they want to turn me into a servant!”

Harry laughed outright. Boldly he put an arm around Draco’s shoulders and guided him back downstairs. “Don’t worry, it’s really not that bad. At the end of the day, Mrs. Weasley feeds you like royalty. Believe me, before you know it you’ll be cleaning all the wood if it means some more cooking from Mrs. Weasley.”

“I doubt it.” Draco scoffed. He shrugged Harry’s arm away once they were back on the first floor. 

During dinner, Draco got a headache. too many Weasleys and all so loud and unmannered. They reached across the table for dishes of food, laughed loudly at things Draco didn't find funny, chewed with their mouths open, it was so vulgar to Draco who was used to quiet dinners at the Manor. His parents were always on him about mannerism and decorum. Breakfast, lunch, and dinner were silent affairs with only a comment here or there. When Draco was little he was repeatedly punished until he learned to not speak with his mouth full and he learned to sit up straight like a ‘proper human being and not an animal’ when he was a small boy. 

Draco looked down at his food; it was greasy, and the sharp odors didn’t help his headache. 

“Are you not hungry, dear?”

Draco looked up at Mrs. Weasley. Everyone was staring at him. Mr. Weasley, Ron, Harry, the twins, Charley, Bill, Ginny.

“No,” he said. “Forgive me, I’m not feeling well. May I be excused?”

“Yes, of course. I’ll keep your plate warm incase you change you’re mind.”

Draco had run at the yes and didn’t care to hear the rest. 

He went outside. The only good thing about the Burrow was the open field. He looked up at the sky and took in the twinkling bright stars and the full moon. He breathed in the fresh hair and some of the stress left his mind. There was a tree nearby and he decided to climb it. He found a small comfortable place in the branches and sat there, his legs hanging but he was completely relaxed and he stayed there for a good while. 

Back in the house the Weasleys continued eating cheerfully. But Harry was worried. 

He made to stand up but Charlie stopped him. 

“Leave him,” he whispered in the famous wizard’s ear. “He probably wants to be alone. It must be a big change for him. We can be a loud bunch.”

Harry followed the advise but the worry didn't leave him.

When the chores were handed out, Draco was frightened he’d be put to scrub the floors and wash the windows. But instead he was rather content with his chore. He, along with Harry, were put to tend the greenhouse. 

Draco happily removed the weeds. With a soft cloth he carefully removed the dust from every leaf in every plant and sprayed them with water. He positioned them just right so they got the maximum heat in the coming winter and he patiently searched every plant for unwanted insects to get rid of. 

“I could make a potion that will strengthen the plants.” Draco mentioned to Harry who was cleaning the windows on the greenhouse. 

“Yeah?”

“Yes, it’ll be good for them during winter.”

“What about that thing you do? Like in Hogwarts with the roses?”

“That’s only a temporary thing, only lasts about a day or so if I’m not there constantly. The potion is better in the long run.”

“I think Mr. Weasley would appreciate that.”

Draco lifted up a plant. It was a plain looking thing but Draco brought it to his face and smelled it and it put a smile on his face.

“What does it smell like?” Harry asks.

Draco shrugged. “Freshness, clean with a crispness of something else. Can’t really explain it.”

“I’m surprised you like this, you didn’t seem to enjoy Herbology at school.”

“That’s different. The plants Professor Sprout shows us are too extreme, it’s impossible to enjoy them, I like the quiet. Prefer the silent plants to the crying ones.”

Harry smiled. “Yeah, me too.”   
  
By the time they finished it was lunch time and Draco felt awkward again. He took a deep breath and with a knife and fork tried a small piece of the chicken. It was so good, juicy, and delicious he almost moaned in pleasure. He cleaned his plate, and was tempted to go for seconds but he didn’t feel at ease to do so. Dessert was even better, the cobbler Mrs. Weasley had prepared almost had Draco licking his plate.

Night time was always an awkward time for all three boys. 

Ron was a bit sulky about it, his tiny room was already cramped before a third bed was added, and now it was even worse. And even though he wasn’t ashamed of his room or the place he lived in he couldn‘t help but wonder what Malfoy thought about it. His face didn't show any disdain but Ron knew that didn’t mean anything. Malfoy could be thinking malicious things about him and his family and the Burrow. 

He knew the Burrow didn't compare to the Malfoy Manor. Weasleys and Malfoys were completely different. Just the other day while Draco was cleaning out his trunk, Ron spotted a ring incrusted with all sorts of precious stones that Ron knew could pay for the entire Burrow. He felt cheap and he thought it unfair that Malfoy was rich and he wasn’t.   
Ron took a deep breath. Well at least Draco Malfoy hadn’t thrown a tantrum about anything nor had been nasty to anyone. Which Ron found surprising. He had expected Malfoy to complain about the chores, the food, the place, about something but he hadn‘t. In fact Draco didn’t really say anything at all. 

Ron decided to stop thinking about the git and threw the blanket over himself and went to sleep.   
  
For Harry it was about being so close to the boy he had a crush on. Draco slept just across from him, only a few feet away. They were all boys, they all played Quiddish, so they weren’t exactly modest. Ron and Harry sleep with a shirt and boxers on, Draco slept in silk pants and shirt every night. But to put on his night clothes he had to undressed. For a few seconds he’d only be in his boxers, which barely clung to his slim figure. Harry always did his best to try not to stare, be he knew he was failing, he just hoped nobody noticed his longing looks. 

Every time he saw that soft, smooth skin he wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch it. Draco’s hair had grown as well. It cascaded a little bit down his back, there was a natural wave to his hair, under the sun it looked golden, under the moon it looked silver. Harry wanted to run his hands through the beautiful hair, to feel it’s softness.   
He turned his head a little bit so he can look at Draco. The other boy was already asleep. He looked peaceful, face relaxed, his hair spilled out to one side. Only the blankets moved with the rise and fall of his chest. 

Sometimes Harry wondered how much of his feelings towards the other boy were from the magical bond and how much were actually his. He wondered, when he killed Tom if that bond would disappear and sever his feelings for Draco, he hoped not and at the same time he hoped that it would. Draco could never, would never, look at him with anything more than tolerance.   
  
Sundays were always family time. No chores were done. Mrs. Weasley cooked even more than her usual amount for breakfast. Draco always ate until he felt he was about to explode, he couldn’t help it, the food was too good. But then he’d fell guilty about all he’d eaten and worried about his waistline. 

The burrow had a small lake. In Summer, Draco was sure it was a beautiful sight to behold. But it was frozen at the moment, the ice about 5 inches thick. He put on his skates and did several laps, he enjoyed the frosty wind on his face, through his hair, the ache on his legs when he was on his tenth lap. Only when his legs begged for rest did he stop. He spent the rest of his day in the tree he had first climbed, with a book he had found in the Weasley’s leaning book shelf. It was a thick book full of fables. 

When he went back into the house, Mrs. Weasley was already preparing dinner, with Ginny, and another person helping them. Draco recognized her as Fleur Delacour. 

“Draco! Draco! There you are!” Harry grabbed the boy by his arm and practically dragged him outside. 

“Wha-”

“We’re going to play Quidich and you’re playing with us.”

“But-”

“Ok, so it’s me, you, and Ron against Fred, George, and Bill. We have to show them who the experts really are here.” Harry said excitedly. 

Ron and Fred were the goal keepers while Draco and George fought over the Quaffle. Bill and Harry were the Seekers. Since there weren’t enough people and they didn’t want to end up bloody the Bludgers was kept out. Charley refereed the game and Mr. Weasley sat in the lawn and kept score. 

After a little while, Ginny and Fleur joined the spectacle outside. Ginny cheered on Ron and Harry while Fleur cheered for her future husband. 

Draco was horrible as Chaser. He was slight of frame and had only ever played as a Seeker. Bill, wasn’t much taller than him but he was a bit bulkier. 

“Come on Malfoy, don’t be a pansy! Go for the Quaffle or are you too afraid to break a nail!” Ron laughed so hard he wobbled on his broom. 

Draco wanted to jinx the red haired boy but instead he took a deep breath and decided to prove him wrong. He dove and caught the Quaffle before Bill and scored the first goal for his team. 

“Finally! You can do it Draco! Come on!” Charley said from the sideline. 

A surge of pride warmed up Draco, finally someone cheering for him. 

The game lasted well into sundown with Harry’s team trailing behind by a significant amount of points. 

“Harry! The Snitch’s right there!” Draco pointed to Harry’s right and the brunette flew towards the small elusive ball. 

“Finally!” Mrs. Weasley exclaimed with her hands on her waist. “The food’s almost cold!”

“230 points to Harry and his team and 170 points for Bill’s team. Congratulations to Ron, Harry, and Draco,” Mr. Weasley exclaimed cheerfully. 

The twins and Bill complained about cheating and that it wasn’t fair because Draco told Harry where the Snitch was. Harry and Ron only teased them back. 

They ended up eating outside because all the boys were too dirty and Mrs. Weasley didn't want her house to get muddy. But dinner was cheery and full of laughs. Even Draco joined in, for a few moments his icy demeanor left him Harry, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley took notice of the person he could have been if he had been raised in a much warmer environment. 

The Burrow only had two bathrooms. The Weasley boys played the age game, Bill and Charley took the first showers. They took a lifetime. 

“They’re going to use all the water!” Ron bemoaned. 

“I wish it were summer,” Harry said, “that way we could swim in the lake.”

The twins, tired of waiting, banged on the doors until finally they were allowed to shower as well. 

Next was Ron. Draco and Harry were left alone. 

“You can go ahead,” Harry offered. 

“No, its okay, you go.”

“Are you sure? I don’t mind waiting.”

“Its okay,” Draco assured him. “Besides, I take long showers, you’d be waiting an hour.”

Harry smiled and went to take his shower, grateful to be rid of the dirt and grime on him. 

Draco didn't go to bed until past midnight. He felt tired because of the game but lightweight because of all the good fun he had. He laid down on his bed and went to sleep with a smile on his face, the first in years. 

On Draco’s seventeen birthday, he received a letter from Dumbledore. He noticed it when he got out the shower and the phoenix was there waiting for him. 

The blond took the letter and fed the bird a treat. 

He broke the seal and read it silently to himself. 

“Is that Dumbledore‘s seal?” Harry asked from the doorway. 

“Yeah,” Draco said and he handed over the letter. 

Harry only read the first sentence and then looked up again. “You didn’t tell me it was your birthday today.

Draco shrugged, “Didn’t really seem important.”

“Of course it’s important, you’re seventeen now. You can perform magic without any trouble.”

Draco turned sharply to Harry. “Of course I can and that’s why I was brought here wasn’t I! To teach you what I know! To help you defeat Tom Riddle!” Draco pushed past a

stunned Harry and ran down the stairs. 

“Draco, wait!” But Draco was too fast. Harry was left stunned and wondering about the outburst. 

He looked back down at the letter and read it. After the well wished birthday, Dumbledore reminded Draco of the freedom being seventeen brought. And then there was the request that had caused the outburst. He requested Draco teach Harry everything he knew about wandless magic. 

Harry exhaled sharply. “Damn you, Dumbledore,” he whispered. He knew the professor didn’t mean anything bad by it, but if Harry had learnt anything about Draco it was that the blond didn't want to be a tool for anyone and that was how he preserved Dumbledore’s request. 

Harry went searching for Draco. He hoped the birthday boy hadn’t apparated somewhere far away. He was relieved to find him in the greenhouse. 

“Hey,” Harry said awkwardly. 

“What do you want?”

Harry bit his bottom lip, he really didn’t know how to approach the situation and he was afraid of saying the wrong thing. He was grateful Draco hadn’t left the Burrow, and he didn’t want to give him a reason to. 

“I didn’t know Dumbledore wanted you to teach me wandless magic, I swear I didn’t,” he said. 

Draco turned to look at him, there was still anger in the silver eyes. His whole face was a mixture of emotions. 

“I know you don’t want to feel like a tool, and you’re not. I don’t think of you like that at all,” Harry continued softly but there was conviction in his voice. 

“How do you think of me,” Draco asked. 

It was a loaded question. What could Harry say? I like you…I like you a lot? I want to touch you, I want to take the sadness away. Harry felt all those things, but he doubted Draco wanted to hear that, or even needed to hear that. 

“A friend,” he finally declared. “You’re a good person, Draco. I know that, you try to deny it, maybe because you think you shouldn’t be or…I don’t know. Maybe in your world being and doing good is bad, it’s not for me to judge, and I don’t want to judge you. All I know is that I don’t want to lose you as a friend. And if you don’t want to teach me wandless magic, you don’t have to, I won’t hold it against you or anything.”

Truth was, Harry was dying to learn wandless magic and he knew that it was a skill necessary to defeat Voldemort, but losing Draco over it was not an option. 

Draco watched Harry shuffle out the green house all the way back into the Weasley home. All the while he wanted to say something, to bring Harry back, but he couldn’t bring himself to say the words he himself didn't understand the feelings behind.   
  
Through newspapers they learnt that Dumbledore succeeded in convincing most parents in allowing their children back to Hogwarts. They also learned that the Ministry of Magic was working in adding layers of protection to the school, so that there were no more unwanted surprise attacks from Death Eaters or any servant of Voldemort. Aurors would also be patrolling inside and outside of Hogwarts.   
  
At some point Harry received a letter from the Headmaster asking about his lessons in wandless magic, Harry didn’t answer back. However Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were in Dumbledore’s side in the matter and when Mrs. Weasley realizes Harry wasn’t been taught anything she and her husband confronted The Boy Who Lived. 

“Harry you have to learn, Draco has to teach you,” Mrs. Weasley said as she clutches her hands together in supplication. 

“Look, I know, but Draco is going through a lot right now, I don’t want to push him.”

Mr. Weasley jumped in. “Push him? Harry he’s living in our house. Thanks to Dumbledore he isn’t in the clutches of the Dark Lord! The least he could do is teach you wandless magic.”

Harry could only get angry at that. There they were trying to use Draco for their purpose. 

“He’s not a tool to use and then toss away when we are done with him,” he grit through clenched teeth. 

“Of course he’s not a tool dear, but you have to realize that he’s a resource. He’s a powerful boy, one you can learn a lot from. Lets say Voldemort comes today attacks you and because Draco Malfoy wouldn’t teach you wandless magic you, Merlin forbid, something happens to you. What then? It would be his fault as well for being stubborn! For being selfish!”

Harry didn’t say anything, because even though he didn’t want to admit it, he knew that in some sort of way she was close to being right.   
  
Draco Malfoy avoided Harry Potter as much as he could. He spent his time out in the frozen lake, skating, or in the greenhouse spraying the potion tinted water on the plants. He’d go on the roof and read books he grabbed from the bookcase in the living room. He also started spending time with Charley and they would talk about dragons. 

Charlie only had two topics in his mind, dragons and stars. At night, since Draco was avoiding Harry at all costs, he’d go to the roof and find the dragon keeper with a telescope looking up at the sky. Charlie often let him look though the lens as well and he’d point out certain stars and lets Draco know the names to some of the constellations. Sometimes he pointed out some planets as well. 

“See that one?” 

Draco looked though the tiny space in the scope. 

“See that gray area? That’s a storm there, never ending, its been there for millions of years, non stop.”

He pointed out Saturn and the rings of ice around the large planet. 

Draco found it all fascinating and soon looked forward to spending time with him. 

“You see that over there?” Charlie adjusted the scope, widening it out. “see all those stars?” With his finger he followed a long swoop of stars. “That’s the Draco constellation.”

Draco looked at it hard. “It doesn’t look like much.”

“A nebula was found in it. Believe me it’s fascinating when you look harder.”

Draco stared at Charlie and had to look away when the older boy kept looking at him too. 

Sometimes Charley brought treats. Between the two boys they finished a whole cake with a glass of milk. 

“I’m going to get so fat,” Draco groaned. 

Charley laughed. “You could use some meat in those bones.”

Draco scowled but eventually laughed as well. 

The night was cold, and even though he had a thick coat on Draco still shivered. 

“Come on lets get you warmed up.” They went back inside Draco sat in front of the chimney. Charley brought a blanket and draped it around them both. 

Draco went still, he knew what was happening and he didn’t understand it, what was he supposed to do? 

But Charley didn’t try anything, they sat there in perfect silence and watched the flames dance, eventually Draco relaxed and enjoyed the company. 

One night, Charley gave him a small telescope of his own. 

“I know it doesn’t look like much, but its powerful.” He also handed him a small book on stars. 

Draco took it gratefully and with a sincere thank you. 

Draco didn’t know how to think of Charlie Weasley. Was he a friend? A companion with which to look at stars? Was the man just being really nice to him or was there more going on? Draco wanted to know the answer to all his questions but he wasn’t brave enough to ask them. Still, he enjoyed Charley’s company, liked that the he didn’t talk about the war, Voldemort, his father, and mother. They talked about nothing really important and Draco preferred it that way. 

“Draco.” Charley all of a sudden said. 

“What?” The blond turned his head. They had been laying on the roof staring at the sky. Thanks to the book, Draco could now point out several constellations that could be seen with the naked eye. 

“I’m going to name him Draco.”

“Name him Draco? What are you talking about?”

“Before I came here, an egg had hatched. A small, white dragon with a fiery temper. The keepers are actually afraid of the small creature. It’s my turn to name a small hatchling, and now I have the perfect name for him.”

“You’re going to name a dragon, Draco?”

“Yep.”

“How original.” Draco said sarcastically but with a smile on his lips.

“Well that‘s me Mister Original.”

Draco looked at Charlie and neither boy could hold their laughter. They laughed long and hard, making the rest of the Weasley family wonder what was going on. 

“That poor dragon, it will be confused for the rest of his life.”

Charlie smiled. “Maybe, but I’ll let the dragon know he’s named after someone important.”

Draco grew silent. Someone important. What did that mean? But he didn’t have to wonder for long. Quickly, before nerves took over, Charley reached out and for a brief moment lips touched lips. 

Draco’s pale fingers touched his own lips. Charley waited for a response. “That was my first kiss.” Draco confessed. 

The red haired boy instantly apologized. “I didn’t know, I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s okay. I-. This is going to sound strange. But thank you.” He smiled a genuine wide smile. 

“Are you okay with it then? With what just happened?”

“Yeah, I am.”

Draco tiptoed into the room, he tried to make as little noise as possible. He took off his shirt and his pants and left them on the floor. He was too tired to change into his silk pajamas and in all honestly he hadn’t bothered to put them on in a while. 

The room was dark so he felt around his bed to find the edge of the covers but his hand came across something else. He took out his wand and cast lumos.

It was a small package, wrapped in bright red paper. Draco took the small note next to it and read it.

_I hope you like it. Sorry it took me forever to find you a birthday present. And whatever I did to make you mad I’m sorry_ -Harry

The blond took the present and, slowly so as to not make too much noise, unwrapped it. It was a necklace of a white dragon, it’s wings flapped and the small metal creature breathed fire, its eyes were silver. Draco smiled at the present and placed it around his neck. 

Afterwards, he didn’t avoid Harry anymore.   
  
During Christmas time, the Malfoy Manor had always been decorated with white. Narcissa bossed all the elves and threatened every single one if everything wasn’t perfect. It was always tasteful, beautiful, with a white fir tree and dangling white and blue stars. 

Christmas with the Weasley’s felt like a completely different holiday to Draco. Mr. Weasley was just as ruthless, but everything else was different. Since they had no house elves, she had all her sons draw up ladders and hand place green and red decorations made of plastic that had been stored in a closet for most of the year. The plastic tree was tall, reaching the ceiling of the living room. It was bent and crocked and the red, blue, fake gold, and orange made it look cheap, at least to Draco’s eyes. 

But Mr. Weasley was proud of her tree and she smiled when it was all done. She placed the first gift under the tree, it read for Arthur Weasley. 

Slowly, throughout the next few weeks more gifts were added, and soon the entire circumference of the tree was covered by many colorfully wrapped gifts. 

Draco had abstained from buying any gifts, from allowing himself to get into the holiday spirit, but one night he passed the tree and saw his name on one of them and felt completely guilty. 

And so as he laid in his bed and stared at the ceiling and contemplated his predicament. 

Everyone had been nice to him, even Ron. Although the little Weaselette could be snarky at times, still they had taken him in, still put up with his moody self. Sometimes they included him in activities that they could easily keep him out of. The twins were great fun and silly and even thought Draco tried not to laugh at their pranks, sometimes he would fail. And Harry… Draco didn’t have the energy to deal with Harry and all the strange feelings he came with. Charlie, Draco didn’t know how to think of him, but he was definitely a person Draco wanted to give a gift to.

The entire Weasley family, along with Draco and Fleur, went to Diagon Alley for Christmas gifts and school supplies that needed replenishing. 

“We’ll meet here again in two hours,” Mrs. Weasley said and the large group split into smaller groups. 

Harry immediately attached himself to Draco, Ron and Ginny went with them too. 

They first stopped at the book store. Every student had received a letter from Hogwarts. Since the attack to the school had put many students in danger, the teachers, with every parents’ blessing, had decided to change around the students schedule to include more defense against enemies and more active counter attack spells to be better protected against the dark forces. 

The streets were overcrowded as it was only a day before Christmas and there were a lot witches and wizards doing last minute gift shopping. 

Harry, Ron, Draco, and Ginny all grabbed a copy of a book entitled Life and Death Spells the title sounded grim but as Harry skimmed threw it he found spells that could literally mean the life or death of a student if they knew or didn’t know how to use them. 

Draco found it hard to do his Christmas shopping while the two Weasleys and Harry were with him. But while the three of them admired some brooms he slipped away and stopped at a few stores. It helped that he could legally apparate himself to places. And it also made it easier that he already knew what he was going to purchase for everyone. With a few shrinking spells, he was able to hide his purchases and by the time he got back to the broomstick shop, no one was the wiser of his escapade. And while the four enjoyed butterbeers, Draco excused himself to the bathroom and apparated to the broomstick shop to buy a couple of the newest models. 

At night he silently wrapped all nine gifts in the same shiny white wrapping paper and placed them all around the overly large tree.

Ron woke up only because he had to go to the bathroom, a rare thing to happen in the middle of the night for him. 

He was about to cast lumos but something else caught his attention, from the corner of his eye. 

There was a light and a shadow right outside the house. He rubbed his eyes and squinted and as soon as he recognized who it was that stood right outside his home he duct down and cursed when some objects fell and made loud noises. 

“Harry,” He crawled over to his friend’s side, “Harry!” he shook him hard until he woke up. 

“Ron?”

Ron pushed Harry back against the bed when Harry tried to sit up. He dragged his friend to the floor, right next to him. 

On the other side, Draco was stirring up. Ron had no choice but to drag the blond down and cover his mouth with his hand when Draco made to protest. 

“Bellatrix Lestrange is right outside and so is that Fenrir werewolf!” Ron whispered urgently. 

“What!”

“Shhhhh!!!”

“What do we do,” Draco looked at Harry.

The Boy Who Lived, quickly came up with a plan. “Uhm, Ron, go warn your family, keep low so that they don’t see you. If you can, get out of here, through the fireplace or flying, just make your way out.”

“What about you?”

Harry hesitated only a second. “I’ll be right behind you.”

Ron nodded and quickly but silently made his way through the house to warn his parents and siblings. 

Draco stared at Harry as the other boy looked under his bed and produced a strange cloak. “What are you doing?”

“What does it look like?’

“It looks like you’re about to do something stupid.” His voice was devoid of emotion, his entire face was stone still. 

“She’s not going to leave you alone, she’s done a lot of harm to a lot of people, and she’s close to Voldemort. Without her in the picture it could be a big blow to the Death Eaters.” Harry reasoned with the blond. 

Slowly realization filled Draco’s eyes and then sadness. “You mean to kill her.”

“You don’t have to come with me.” Harry said softly. He waited a minute but Draco said nothing. He swirled the cloak and covered his body with it. He was about to cover his head and make his way out the room when a firm hand on his wrist stopped him. 

“You can’t,” Draco whispered. 

“Why not?”

Why not? There were so many reasons swirling in Draco’s brain. Because you’re not a killer, he wanted to say, because you shouldn’t stain your hands with such dirty blood.

“She’s my aunt. The only Black family member I have left.” It was such a weak excuse, Draco had no love for his aunt. But the lies were less incriminating than the truth. 

“She’s a murderer and she doesn’t care for you Draco. If she heard what you just said, she would laugh at you.” 

“If you go, I go, and I will stop you!”

“You don’t want to go back to Voldemort, I know you don’t.”

“That’s beside the point!”

“Then what is the point!?”

Draco stayed silent and when he was about to open his mouth Ron came back. 

“They’ve all made it out, mate, come on lets go.”

However, Harry kept staring at Draco. Draco finally decided, “Lead the way Ron,” and he grabbed on to Harry so the other boy wouldn’t leave. 

They crawled all the way down to the living room, Harry noticed concealing spells all over the place so that the two Death Eaters outside wouldn’t notice the bright flames the fireplace created. 

Ron grabbed a handful of powder and softly but clearly whispered his destination. 

Draco grabbed the bowl and offered Harry the powder. “You first.”

Harry shook his head. “No, you first.”

Draco resisted rolling his eyes in frustration. “There’s two Death Eaters outside Harry, we don’t have the time-”

The front door blasted open sending both flying back until they hit a wall. The entire living room was ruined and with it the fireplace. Harry grabbed his wand but Fenrir was faster and he grabbed him and threw him across to the kitchen. The werewolf was so fast that before Harry could get up he was in the clutches of the wolf again with his face being beaten. 

Meanwhile, Bellatrix was preoccupied with her nephew. “Time to go, Draco.”

“Not like this.”

“Worried of how it will look to the Dark Lord. You don’t want him to know you were holding Potter’s hand and were more than willing to go with him!” She hit him with a curse and cackled at her nephew’s pain. “You’re a disgrace Draco, but unfortunately the Dark Lord needs you.”

“Needs?” He whispered. And in a split second he understood and it hurt him to his very soul. It shouldn’t really, he didn’t want to go with Voldemort, but still it hurt to know the truth: Voldemort didn’t want him, he just needed him for his power. “You’ll be disappointed, Aunt Bellatrix, I’m not so easily conquered.” He threw a wandless spell at her and she stumbled back. Draco took the opportunity to disapparate to Harry’s side, he grabbed the bloodied boy and they both disappeared in a whirlwind of black smoke. Through the black smoke, Harry could see fire consuming the home of the Weasleys. 

They landed roughly in a bed of snow. 

“Umph,” Harry grunted loudly when the blond landed atop him. 

“Sorry, are you okay,” but as soon as he asked it he knew it was a stupid question. Harry’s nose was broken along with his glasses. One eye was swollen shut, blood was everywhere.

Draco tenderly touched Harry’s face and quickly started chanting healing spells, slowly Harry looked like Harry again. “I don’t know how to fix glasses,” he lamented. 

“Its okay, I’ve broken them so many times, I’ve learned how to fix them.” A quick spell and the glass and the wire frames where as good as new. “Where are we?”

“I’m not sure. I was aiming for a Malfoy property, then thought it be stupid, Voldemort probably has it watched, so I just took a left and here we are.” 

The walked about for a few minutes and they found themselves at the edge of a pond, where swans were. 

Harry looked at the blond but he only shook his head. “I’ve never been here before.”

“Could you apparate to where we want to go, even though you don’t know where we are?”

“I can try. Where we going?”

“Grimmauld, middle of London It’s headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix, it’s where the Weasley’s went.”

“Order of the Phoenix Headquarters,” Draco looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “You do realize I’m a Malfoy right?”

Harry nodded with a slight smile. “I know exactly who you are.”

Draco grabbed Harry’s arm and whispered. “You should be less trusting.”

The two boys landed in the middle of the house where everyone had been gathered and arguing about who was going back to the Burrow to check on them. 

“Oh Harry, are you alright?” Mrs. Weasley was immediately on the boy checking for any cuts or broken bones. 

When she was satisfied with her inspection they asked what happened but Sirius interrupted them all. He took his godson to an empty room. 

“Why is Draco Malfoy here?”

“He apparated us here.”

“Why would you even tell him about this place, do you realize what you’ve done? This is Draco Malfoy you’ve let in here, he-”

“I trust him.”

Sirius took a deep breath. “Do you trust him with your life? With mine, with Ginny’s? The members of the Order of the Phoenix are the only people standing between Voldemort and complete annihilation and you’ve just let the bonded of the Dark Lord in here.”

“I trust him with my life, Sirius. He just saved me from Bellatrix and Fenrir. What more proof do you want that we are getting through to him.”

“Have you thought that maybe that’s what he wants you to think?”

Harry shook his head in annoyance. “Well if that’s what you think kick him out of here, go ahead do it, I’ll go with him.” Harry left the room before Sirius could say anything else. 

He went looking for Draco and found him in a large room, dusting off a blanket. 

“Hey,” Harry closed the door behind him. “Found a room to stay in?”

“Yeah, one good thing about this place, there are plenty of rooms.”

“Does that mean I can’t share a room with you anymore?” He asked softly and with a tint of red on his cheeks. 

Draco put the pillow down. “Harry…I..” He didn’t know what to say. 

“It’s okay sorry I shouldn’t of even said that. I’ll just take the room next door.” He made to turn but then doubled over in pain. 

Draco was at his side in an instant. “Are you okay? Where does it hurt?”

Harry touched his ribs. “Its more like a deep soreness. Like its bruised from deep inside.”

“I’m not very good at healing, you should probably have somebody else take a look so you can be healed properly.”

“If it weren’t for you, I would have bleed out to death.” They were so close together, heads bent down, noses almost touching. “Thank you for saving me Draco.”

The blond nodded and turned away before anything happened. 

“I’ll see you later.” And Harry left the room.

The next day at lunch Harry was still in pain and it didn’t go unnoticed by anyone. “I’m alright, just a little bit of pain,” he said, “Draco healed the worst of it.”

Draco said nothing and just kept eating his porridge.   
  
Draco didn’t speak much to anyone while there. Charley had left back to Romania on orders from Dumbledore. He had said goodbye to Draco and even given him a hug, but not the kiss Draco had expected and secretly hoped for. 

The atmosphere was different in the grim house. Everyone kept to themselves or just kept away from him. No one was allowed outside, Draco felt more of an outsider then ever.   
  
Molly Weasley didn’t think very highly of Severus Snape, but she did respect him. To stand in front of the Dark Lord without quaking and spilling all his secrets, that was something that she couldn’t do and Snape did all the time. Snape was also the Malfoy boy’s godfather and even though they were currently at odds with each other, Molly knew Snape was blunt and didn’t take no for an answer, specially from little bratty boys. So as soon as Snape apparated to the house she cornered him and demanded he talk to his godson and get him to help Harry learn powerful magic. 

“Potter isn’t learning?” Snape said in a deadly voice. 

All Molly had to do was shake her head and Snape went up the stairs and invaded Draco’s room. 

“So this is how you spend your time, reading useless books!” With his magic he flung the book out of the blond boys fingers, it landed with a loud thud on the dusty floor. 

“What are you talking about!? My time is for me to do with as I wish.” Draco was angry. 

“You’re a spoiled child Draco, waiting for the world to fix itself while you do nothing at all.”

“Again, what were you talking about!?”

“Everyone’s been patient with you, feeling sorry for the boy who lost his mother, who’s been raised a dark wizard with no choice. But now you have a choice and you still sit back!”

Draco was too shocked to say anything. 

“The Dark Lord is out there killing anyone who opposes him. Our biggest weapon, our only weapon, is Harry Potter and you refuse to help him realize his potential. This is not the time to lay back and see what happens, this is the time to act, to do something!”

Draco still said nothing. His grey eyes were full of rage and his chin quaked with the itch to say something. 

“Or maybe you’ve already decided.” He looked hard into those grey eyes. “Mhh? Perhaps you’re just here as a spy, you’ve already won Potter’s affection, the silly fool trusts you and you want to use that to your advantage. Is that it, Draco? You’ve decided to side with the one who killed your mother, who wants you’re father dead. If you weren’t worth something to him he’d kill you too.”

Snape dug deep and when he found what he looked for he drew forth the memories. The memories of spending time with his mother, the times she would hug him and praise him for his work. Then came the blow of her death and Snape found a memory there of him crying and he brought it forth and reminded Draco of all the despair he felt, some he still felt. 

“Is that what you want, to feel despair all the time. If you go to the Dark Lord, you will live the purest definition of despair.”

There were tears in Draco’s eyes, he didn’t want them to fall but they did.

“This isn’t the time to stand back. This is the time to act. You’re no fool Draco. You know what is right and what is wrong, you know the consequences your actions will bring. I see you’ve already made up your mind, but you don’t know how to act upon your choices.”

Draco opened his mouth and he had to take a deep breath before he revealed the truth. “I’m afraid.”

“Yes, I know. But you’ve made your choice and I can promise you, you won’t regret it.”

Draco took a deep breath, he wiped the tears from his cheeks, looked at Snape and gave a firm nod of his head. 

Snape left the boy alone with his thoughts. 

Draco stayed in his room for the rest of the day. He thought about the choices he had made ever since he was old enough to make them. Every single one he analyzed, then looked at their outcome and thought about how that outcome made him feel. 

He quickly realized that every decision he had previously taken had been biased. Every road he had taken had been for Voldemort’s benefit. Everything he had done, learnt dark magic even when it was painful had been so that Voldemort would be proud of him. He had kept his mouth shut every time Auror’s came knocking on doors, he could have gotten rid of his father, stopped the horrible lessons but he didn‘t because his father had been a loyal follower of the Dark Lord. Even when his mother died he hadn’t properly mourned her because in Voldemort’s eyes it would have been weakness. 

Draco took a shuddering breath and exhaled slowly. All those decisions hadn’t done him any good. 

He splashed cold water on his face and with a simple spell got rid of the redness in his eyes and the puffiness around them. When he was decent, and didn’t look like he had balled his eyes out for the past three hours, he knocked softly on Harry’s door. 

It was answered by Ginny and Draco felt a sharp pain in his heart that he didn’t want to analyze.

“Draco, you okay?”

“Yeah, I just…I wanted to talk to you about something, but if your busy it can wait till tomorrow.”

“No, no come on in.” He grabbed the other boy’s hand and pulled him in and somehow maneuvered Ginny out the room. “See you tomorrow Ginny,” and closed the door. “She was just asking about some school stuff.”

Draco nodded and took a seat on a dusty chair. Harry’s room was even dirtier than Draco’s. 

“Uhm, I wanted to tell you that, if you want I can teach you wandless magic.”

Harry’s eyes went wide with surprise. “Look you don’t have to, if you don’t want to. If Severus is making you I can talk to him, I can tell him I don’t even want to learn.”

Draco looked at the wall they shared, he wondered how much of the conversation Harry had heard and he really hoped he hadn’t heard him crying.

“I wasn’t eavesdropping I swear, I just heard some muffled voices and I knew he was in there talking to you. But like I said you don’t have to.”

“He’s not making me, it’s my choice.”

“Oh.”

“That is if you want to, you don’t have to.”

Harry smiled widely, “I want to.”

“Ok, we can start tomorrow if that’s okay.”

The Boy Who Lived nodded.   
  
The next day Harry ate breakfast at record speed and then went off to find a proper place where he and Draco could practice. The basement was the best place. The two boys cleared everything to the side. 

“I’m not very good at teaching,” Draco admitted. “But I’ll try my best.”

“You’re good at the wandless stuff.”

“Father, made sure I was. I couldn’t do the darkest magic with a wand, it would leave traces in it, easy evidence. I was taught how to do wandless magic almost right after I got my wand. The purpose of a wand is to channel your magic out to produce it in a way that you want it to. Wands really aren’t necessary, its just easier and you have more control. But you can have the same control or even more when you learn to perform magic without a conduit. It’s all about discipline. You have to want this and you have to work for it.”

Harry nodded to all of it. He didn’t think it would be easy and he was prepared to work for this important skill. 

“What’s the first spell you ever learned?”

“Wingardium Leviosa.”

“We’re going to start with that.” He pointed at a chair. “Relax don’t allow distractions in your head. Just levitate it.”

“Do I have to make certain movements or what.”

“It’s all in your mind, no special movements. You have to understand Harry, magic is in yourself, in your core, its in you, you just have to use it.”

Harry nodded, he concentrated on the chair across the room and tried to levitate it. He could do this with his wand without a problem, but now was having problems. The chair wasn’t doing anything!

Harry turned to Draco for support but Draco only nodded to encourage him.   
  
They practiced everyday, two times a day, three hours each time.   
  
Ginny and Ron weren’t too happy about it.

Ron felt left behind. He rarely spent any time with his best friend. When Harry wasn’t with Malfoy he was in his room practicing by himself. It annoyed Ron to no end, but he did understand that Harry needed to learn t his type of magic. 

Ginny was more vocal about her disapproval. “Harry’s already a strong wizard, he doesn’t need to start all the way from the beginning.” She said during breakfast. Most of the Weasley clan was there, Harry, Draco, and Sirius as well. 

“Well its too teach me how to control my magic better without a wand, it’s a good thing to know when going up against…” Harry let it hang. In all the time they practiced, the fact that Harry was learning to defeat Voldemort was never brought up, Harry guessed Draco didn’t want to hear it. 

“But he’s on their side.” 

Molly’s eyes went wide and she almost chocked on her food. 

There was silence all around the table. Sirius looked intently at the blond boy, wanting to see his response. 

“He’s not on their side!” Harry gritted through his teeth. “He’s helping me!”

Ginny wasn’t so easily ruffled, she was calm as she said her next statement. “Or he’s studying to see what you know and how much of a threat you really are.”

Again there was silence all around. 

This time it was Sirius who broke it. “Do you have nothing to say to this Draco?”

“No, I don’t. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ll be eating in my room.” He took his plate full of pancakes with him. 

“You see, he didn't even deny it. Harry, you shouldn’t be spending so much time with him. He shouldn’t even be here. What if he-”

“Ginny stop it! If you don’t want to be around him you can leave! He’s not going anywhere.”

From up the stairs and around a corner, Draco smiled at Harry’s furious defense of him.   
  
By the end of the third day Harry could perform Wingardium Leviosa with some degree of success, a very low one but Draco wanted to move on. He wondered if he took that long to learn anything, if he did, no wonder his father always lost patience with him. 

They moved on to Accio. 

“Wizards are so used to their wands that once you take them away they’re defenseless. You could beat them easily.”

Them being Voldemort, but no one said that. 

Harry practiced on everyone. It was a much easier spell to learn and funner, at least in Harry’s opinion. Everyone else was getting tired of having their wands yanked out of their hands. 

“What about dark magic?” Harry asked all of a sudden. 

“What about it?”

“Wouldn’t it be good to learn it?”

Draco looked up at Harry. “Don’t ask me to teach you that.”

“Why not?”

Draco looked at Harry long and hard. He took a deep breath and looked at the floor because he couldn‘t say what he was about to say while looking at those green eyes. “You’re so different than him, your kind, compassionate, self sacrificing, dark magic takes all that away, twists it. Its evil.”

Harry knelt down, right across from Draco. “You know dark magic and you’re far from evil.”

Draco gave a weak smile, “Not as far as you think.”

By the end of the week it was time to go back to school.

Back in Hogwarts the classes changed. Slytherins received the most changes. No longer was it only Draco taking Muggle Studies, but most of the Slytherin students were placed in that class. Two new classes were added, one was required for fifth years and higher the other for younger students. 

The name of the class was simple, Dueling, it was not presumptuous, it wasn‘t about a friendly duel or a duel about honor. It was about defending one self, about learning spells, and gaining speed with the wand, so that when it counted the most they would stand a chance. Gryffindors were the most excited, finally they could prepare themselves for Voldemort’s attacks, no longer would they have to practice in secret fearful they would get caught. 

The fist day of Dueling was chaos. Slytherins and Gryffindors all stuck in one room. It was a large room with many windows to let the cool air of winter in. 

But McGonagall was a more than adequate teacher and within minutes of every student walking in she established order. 

“Now,” she began, “this class is meant to help you. To prepare you for what’s to come. This class is meant to teach you. I will present to you scenarios where your life is in danger or someone tries to harm you, you will have to save yourself. First a small test so I can see where you are.” 

It wasn’t a simple test. The witch was fast and she tested every student with quick spells that weren’t used in daily life. Almost all failed and McGonagall sighed as she thought about all the work they had to do. 

“Okay, every student will be paired up, Slytherins and Griffindors will work together.” Immediately the complaining started but McGonagall shut them all up. “This is how it works. Your partner fails, you fail. You will pass as a team or you will fail as a team.”

No one was surprised when Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter were partnered together. 

“I’m surprised you didn’t stop her, during the test,” Harry said as they walked down an empty corridor in search of an adequate room where their wandless lessons could continue. 

“I didn’t want to hurt her,” Draco said. 

Harry furrowed his brows in question. 

“I’m good with dark spells not with light spells,” Draco whispered shamefully. 

They entered into a large empty room with a large balcony and settled for that one. Slowly they moved desks and chairs to the side. 

“But you do so well in school.”

“As long as I study I can do well, but in a situation that my life is threatened the first thing that comes to mind is a dark spell. In the Manor, I didn’t use light spells, all I used were dark spells, it was normal there. Its strange now that I think about it. At home, light wasn’t used, here it's what’s expected of me.”

Harry sat atop a desk. “Would it be easier to defeat him, if I used dark magic?” He asked in a low voice. 

Draco’s eyes snapped up at him. “Stop asking me about dark magic Harry.”

“Draco, everyday I read about good people dying, I read what Vold-what he’s doing to innocent people, torturing them, making them suffer. I want to put a stop to him anyway I can.”

“I understand but.. . If you’re going to use dark magic it’s not going to be because I teach you. Dark magic is poisonous Harry. It’s a leech that sucks you dry of all that is good. In the end if you defeat him with dark magic you would only supplant the Dark Lord. Don’t ask me to teach you dark magic, that will be the end of this friendship,” his statement was finite. 

Harry nodded. “Okay sorry, I didn’t know you felt so strongly against it. Is that how dark magic works, takes all that is good away?”

Draco nodded. “Yes. It is powerful, but it is not worth it. It’s not worth it Harry, and if you want to defeat your enemies with it, then you will be just like them.”

Harry closed the last few inches between them, he kissed the blond softly on the lips, “That’s the last thing I want.”

Draco looked at him and gave him a soft smile, Harry was relieved Draco hadn't pushed him away.

They started practicing and didn’t stop till the sun was gone.   
  
Every student in Hogwarts was progressing wonderfully. They learned many spells, they could think quickly to get out of a tight spot, they felt confident in their skill. However Professor McGonagall didn’t let it all go their heads. 

“Don’t underestimate the enemy, don’t ever think you are done learning.”

As for the Slytherins, they kept mostly to themselves. Did their school work quietly, kept away from bulling, kept to their dormitory. 

But they weren’t blind. They were children and young adults but they had their own mind. Those who had parents who were Death Eaters, or pure blood supremacists saw and took notice of the army Dumbledore was creating in the school. They heard what was being said about choices, about freedom. These were children who had been raised by iron tight fists, by parents who laid down rules and demanded they be obeyed. With them there was no choice, there was obedience or pain. They took notice of Draco Malfoy and the choices he was making. Consorting with Harry Potter, speaking to Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. 

And secretly in their mind they made a choice and stayed true to it.

Harry hadn’t had a dream concerning Voldemort is such a long time that it took him by surprise when it happened. 

It was dark everywhere, too dark and cold, Harry could see the white fog of his breath. His fingertips felt numb. He hugged himself and tried to warm up by rubbing his arms.   
“Harry Potter,” raspy and hissing was the voice of Voldemort. He stepped forward from the shadows. He was as pale as ever, with pale eyes and long fingernails. His snake was with him, slithering at his feet. “You have stolen something from me.” 

“Oh yeah, what’s that?” Harry steeled himself, he was not going to step away from the snake as if he were afraid, he would not satisfy the Dark Lord‘s sadism. 

“Young Draco Malfoy.”

“He does not belong to you!” Harry hissed. 

“Are you saying he belongs to you?”

“He’s his own person!”

“No, he belongs to me, he is my property. His place is at my side. You will not win in this Harry Potter. You know of the bond we share. He will succumb to it and will come to me of his own free will. Know this Harry Potter: he is mine.”

“You stay away from him! I will destroy you and he will be free. I won’t-”

"Harry! Harry!" Green eyes opened to meet brown ones. “Are you okay mate? You were struggling in your sleep.”

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine Ron. Sorry for waking you up.”

During breakfast, Harry told Ron and Hermione about the dream.

“What do you thing he’s planning?” Ron asked as he took a bite from his sausage.

“I don’t know. But I’m afraid for Draco.”

“You shouldn’t worry too much about him.” Hermione said. “He’s capable of taking care of himself. Don’t underestimate him Harry. You should worry about yourself. Ultimately its you Voldemort wants dead.”

“Thanks for the reminder,” Harry said grimly.   
  
Two months passed with no major event from Voldemort. No attacks on muggles or on muggleborns, everything was quiet. 

Harry got stronger in that time. He could perform many spells without a wand. His relationship with Draco was also moving forward. 

“You’re really good.” Draco commented as Harry easily deflected objects thrown at him by Draco. 

“Thanks.”

“I’ve never seen anyone pick up wandles magic so quickly. You really are strong.”

“Are you saying you’re impressed?” Harry smiled smugly. 

Draco allowed himself an indulgent smile. “Don’t let it go to your head.”

They kissed passionately and kept kissing. Harry’s fingers wandered and they caressed pale soft skin. Draco put a stop to it when those hands found the zipper. 

“Sorry I didn’t mean to,” Harry began to apologize. 

Draco kissed him to stop him. “If I confess something to you, promise you wont laugh.”

“I promise.”

“I’ve never been with anyone.”

Harry was stunned, someone as beautiful as Draco had never been intimate with anyone. But it made sense he supposed, Draco had been loyal to Voldemort in every way, shape, and form. 

“Have you?”

“What?”

“Have you ever… you know.”

Harry wanted to laugh at Draco’s shyness and inability to say what he really wanted to know. However he had been with another and he was kind of sad about that. 

“I have. With a muggle during summer break.”

“Male or female?”

“Female. I’ve never been with a bloke before and I’ve never wanted to, not before you.”

“I want my first time to be with you.” Draco confessed. 

“Draco-”

They kissed and didn’t stop kissing. Gently they laid on the floor, Harry over Draco. They kissed until their lips were red and their mouths dry.

The next day Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco met at in front of the castle to go to Hogsmeade. They replenished their parchment and ink and shopped for sweets. They stopped for butterbeer and they stayed there for a little while before Draco had to go to the bathroom. 

He was washing his hands when he spotted the man. He could see through the glamour, past the red hair and blue eyes he saw dark brown hair and brown eyes. 

It was Gregory Goyle’s father, Mr. Goyle. “Don’t do anything little traitor, don’t scream and don’t mutter any little spell. Take my hand,” he extended his black gloved hand, there was a smirk on his lips, a gleam of triumph in his eyes. 

Draco shook his head and took a step back. 

“Take my hand or your father dies. The Dark Lord has him, locked in the cellar he is, slowly starving. I suppose it will be a mercy to kill him, put him out of his misery.”

Something was going on in the shop, Draco could hear tables being turned over, spells and jinxes being cast, screams of horror. 

“The rest have arrived,” The deatheater smiled even wider, showing all his crooked teeth.

With a wave of his hand Draco threw the Death Eater back with great invisible force. He ran out of the bathroom and into chaos. Adults and students fought black robed figures as mothers tried to protect their small children.

Draco pushed a Death Eater aside as he tried to get to Harry. He pushed more people out of the way in an attempt to get where he had last seen the Boy Who Lived. 

“Gottcha!” 

A gloved hand covered his mouth and an arm went around his waist. Before Draco could do anything and before anyone saw anything, Draco and his captor disappeared. 

All the way, Draco fought the man, but he was much larger, much stronger and Draco had been caught unawares. 

Draco landed roughly, his knees buckled underneath him, and he rolled on the floor before he could get control of the momentum. Slowly he got up, only to realize he was surrounded by Death Eaters. 

“Traitor,” one whispered. 

“Disgusting mudblood lover.”

“Blood traitor.”

And the whispers continued. 

There were at the very least thirty Death Eaters surrounding him, too many for him to take by himself. 

The crowed parted and the Dark Lord stepped into the circle. “Do you have anything to say in your defense?”

The Dark Lord’s appearance had never mattered before. Draco had never minded the sickly pale flesh nor the strange nose and the eyes he had seen in the newspapers. But now it did, it wasn’t the appearance, but something else Draco hadn’t before been able to understand but now did. It was the coldness in the eyes. The truth and love that shined so brightly in Harry was nonexistent in Voldemort.

“I have no reason to grovel before their feet my Lord,” Draco said. The voice of a Malfoy Lord returning to him, along with the arrogance of being better then everyone around him. It was a convincing façade. In truth Draco was quaking on the inside, he could die now, his life cut short and it terrified him, he wasn’t ready to die at least not here in front of Voldemort surrounded by snakes.

“They have been more loyal to me then you young Malfoy.”

“Have they? They’ve been before Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore pretending to help them to get important information for you? What great impersonators they are, I never noticed them.”

Voldemort gave another smile. “You are cunning. Not only that, you are exquisite.” He ran his hands though pale hair and caressed pale smooth flesh. “Your beauty is unparalleled.”

He waved a hand at his followers. “Leave us!”

Only Bellatrix stayed. She kept her distance but she was ready to jump in defense of her lord if need be. 

The cold hand went down the pale neck, slowly touching soft skin, for the first time thinking of the youngest Malfoy as a young man and not just a powerful boy. “You have grown since the last time I laid eyes on you. Had I known you looked this exquisite I would have had you at my side much sooner.”

“I’m glad my appearance pleases you.”

“Traitor!” Bellatrix shrieked at her nephew. “You had several chances to come here, to be next to the Dark Lord and you refused! Do not be deceived by his angelic face my Lord, he is a liar!”

“Silence, Bellatrix.” Voldemort didn’t yell, he never did. He hissed and everyone obeyed. “What have you to say, Draco? Is this a trick, are you a deceiver?”

“I deceived, yes, but not to you, never you.”

Bella made a disgruntled noise and she paced like a caged lion. 

“No, you can never deceive me, we share a special bond don’t we.”

“An unbreakable one my lord, one I cherish.”

“You taught Potter magic!” The female Death Eater shrieked. “Powerful magic!”

Anger clouded Voldemort’s eyes. “Is this true.”

“Yes, it is.”

“Traitor!” Her smile was triumphant and she twirled around like a small happy child would. 

“I was thinking about how my Lord would like a challenge. How after he destroyed the powerful Harry Potter, no one would dare question him. All would be in awe you, my Lord, and no one would question your ability in magic.” Draco’s voice was steady, betraying no emotion. 

“No one questions it now!” She growled. 

Draco raised an eyebrow, “Really? Is that what my lord thinks?” He turned to Voldemort who remained quiet but attentive to everything. “I am sorry my Lord but that is not true. Many question your magic, after all you couldn’t kill a defenseless child, how would you kill him now that he’s grown, many taunt.”

Draco felt the long thin fingers wrapping around his neck, they held firmly but not tightly and made him look up to pale snake like eyes. “And why should I care what some mudbloods, and blood traitor think?”

“You shouldn’t. But my Lord, You will leave no doubt in anyone’s mind that you are the most powerful wizard in the entire world. Not only that, but with one battle, Potter and light magic will be no more. You will show darkness is superior.” There was glee in Draco’s eyes, a bit manic, and it attracted Voldemort. 

“You did not show him dark magic?”

“Of course not my lord, I would never show that half blood our secrets,” Draco spat out. 

Voldemort swiftly wrapped an arm around the younger man and pressed his cold lips against him. He felt soft lips and tasted youth and he kept kissing, hard, and violent until he tasted blood and he lapped up the purest blood that could be offered in all the wizarding world. 

Voldemort laughed laud and freely, he kept laughing, and Draco grew nervous. 

“You think you can fool me Draco Malfoy. Your father tried the same thing, to lie his way out but I cannot be fooled. I taste the truth in your blood and I have seen it in through Harry Potter’s eyes. Through him I have seen your true feelings for him. I have seen you look at him with devotion. I know what you have said to him, what you have given him. Were you not my bonded you would lay dead at my feet. But I will make use of you Draco. Through your magic and mime, together, I will be able to rule the world and all will bow before me. Maybe in time, when many ages have passed and I am content, I will forgive you. But for now you are my slave.”

The bond awoke. For many years it had rested, languid and useless, it now unfurled. Like a newly hatched bird it awokeand spread it’s wings so wide Draco felt the sensation to his toes and fingers and the top of his head, to every strand of his hair. But then it began to burn him. He saw and felt invisible chains of fire wrap around him. The curse left scorch marks on his skin, all over his body. He was now bound to Voldemort in an unnatural way, he was now a servant not an equal as the soul bond would have it be. 

There was manic glee in the Dark Lords eyes and a smile that was not human.

Voldemort reveled in his new found god like powers. He was unbeatable and he led his army of Death Eaters from one battle to the next, suffering no loss and no defeat. 

Muggle-borns and half-bloods ran for their lives. Muggle sympathizers begged for mercy, some were spared many were made examples of. 

In the beginning, Harry searched for Draco, unwilling to believe what everyone was saying. 

“He went to him Harry. It’s obvious isn’t it. That’s why Voldemort is undefeated, their bond is completed.”

“He could have been forced, black mailed, or something.”

People looked at him with pity but as time passed and the body count rose, their looks changed to hate and contempt. He had been the one to trust a Malfoy, he had defended the traitor. 

And then the dreams started and Harry could not keep lying to himself. 

Harry Potter’s eyes snapped open and he took in a deep shaky breath. 

“You okay?” Hermione was instantly at his side. 

The Boy Who Lived nodded. “Yeah, yeah just another nigtmare.”

“What did you see?”

Harry took another deep breath, then sipped the water Hermione provided. “I saw them together.”

“Together?”

“Kissing, doing other things.”

“Oh Harry. You need to close your mind to those things. You can’t allow him inside your head.”

“I know Hermione. Its just, its hard. I trusted him, I trusted him and he- he went to him, didn’t even fight it.”

“He was a good liar, Harry, he had all of us fooled.” Only a few feet away Ginny turned over. “Well except for her, he never fooled her.”

“I defended him, I was willing to go to hell for him.” Harry gave a bitter laugh. “And now I am in hell and I’ve dragged all of you with me.”

Hermione shook her head. “We will get out of this. Harry everything will be fine. It’s just. They’ve hit us hard. We’ve lost a lot of people but that doesn’t mean were down for the count. We‘ll keep rescuing people, others will come Dumbledore’s with us, Voldemort still fears him as well. And you are stronger than you think, you can‘t loose faith in yourself Harry. Just a little while longer and we‘ll be able to take on Voldemort and his Death Eaters.”

“And Draco Malfoy, the traitor.”

“Yes Harry, Draco as well.” 

But only a month later and it felt like the end even to the ever optimistic Hermione. 

They were attacked from all sides. Vampires and werewolves together attacked them at night. Trolls joined, every sort of dark creature attacked the guarded walls of Hogwarts and when the protection spells broke the Death Eaters walked forward and their followers as well. The stone guards were easily dispatched, the professors where thrown aside.   
The Slytherin students were the first to disappear, those who could apparated out of the school grounds and they kept apperating until they couldn’t anymore, until they knew no one would ever find them. Those who couldn’t took secret passageways only they knew. 

The rest of the Hogwarts students fought with all they could. They called forth the lessons given to them and it saved many lives. 

But when Voldemort fought Dumbledore the crowd parted and stared in awe and fear as they dueled. Dumbledore threw strong spells of fire and wind but Voldemort stopped them from hurting him, in fact they did nothing. 

Harry quickly noticed Voldemort was much stronger then the last time he had dueled Dumbledore. The Headmaster would soon lose the fight. 

Harry jumped into the circle next to Dumbledore and the two light wizards dueled against the darkest of all wizards. 

For a moment they overpowered Voldemort, Harry was able to cast expelliarmus and the wand flew away from Voldemrt. Harry could taste victory. 

The Dark Lord smiled nastily. “I do not need a wand Harry Potter. You forget who trained you.”

“Draco Malfoy trained me.”

“Yes and because he is my bonded, everything he knows I know. I know what he taught you, I know the spells you rely on. Harry Potter, you are a fool.”

“Yeah I was, but I’m still going to kill you.” He threw another spell, but apparently Voldemort didn’t need a wand to counter. 

And then wordlessly Voldemort threw a string of green energy at Dumbledore and he dropped dead. 

“Your turn Harry.” Again he threw the same type of spell but Harry dodged it. 

The fight went on for a long time, Harry could feel himself tiring out. His spells weren’t strong anymore. A spell hit him and Harry fell to the floor. 

There was a collective gasp behind him, Voldemort’s people cheered. 

“It’s your end Harry Potter.” Voldemort, grabbed his wand back from the floor from where Harry had dropped it. He pointed the long piece of wood at him. 

“No!!!” Hermione, jumped forward from the masses and threw a spell at the Dark Lord, sending him back. 

The fighting started again. Light against Dark. But it wasn’t much of a fight anymore, it was a slaughter. 

Harry looked around him, his fellow students dying, his friends. “Get out of here!” He yelled, “Save yourselves.”

They didn’t need much encouragement to leave. In droves they apparated out, ran from the fight to save their lives. 

Harry was the last to leave. 

They landed in a muggle building, an abandoned factory. 

“We lost,“ someone whispered.

“No we didn’t,” Nevelle stood up. “Yes we ran today, but we will meet him again, we will be stronger and we will win!”

“Dumbledore is dead, we can’t win without him!” Someone else countered. 

“We have Harry, Harry is destined to defeat the Dark Lord.” Nevelle turned to the Boy Who Loved. 

Harry stood up, there was blood and grime covering him. 

“I will defeat him. Voldemort will die by my hand. All his followers will die. Make no mistake, today, tommorow, a year from now I don’t care how long it takes me. I will defeat them. I will kill every single one of them.” There was hate in his voice and darkness in his eyes.   
  
Miles away, in Malfoy Manor, it was snowing. It was spring and where there should have been newly grown grass and flowers blooming it was dead, frost bite had gotten to all the new life. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated. 
> 
> I have ideas for a sequel but honestly who knows when I'll be getting around to doing it so I can't say for sure if it'll ever be done.


End file.
